Rain
by sunny tuesday
Summary: Hermione Granger loves the rain. He loves it too. But when they finally meet, he can't help but fall in love with her. But when Voldemort wants her dead, can he save her against the will of his own father? A twist in every chapter! BZHG COMPLETE
1. Chapter One: Thoughts

**Rain**

**By forbiddenlight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Believe me. IfI did, I wouldn't be here.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I'd like to say right now, that, like most fanfiction writers on this site, I will indeed write and update much faster if I get positive feedback. Flames are not appreciated, but if you really feel it is neccessary to flame me, than obviously I deserve it. Constructive critiscm, however, my second favorite of the three, is appreciated. Please be sure to leave a review, not only at my story, but at others, as every story should be appreciated.

**Also, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That just shows who is currently... Running the story. **

**Ship: **Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter One: Thoughts**

**Blaise**

"I'm going out," Blaise explained to Draco Malfoy. Draco simply rolled his eyes. "Who is it this time, Zabini? Clearwater? Kenington? Or Kelly? Come on, you can tell me!"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Blind date," he mumbled, lying. Draco smirked. "Blind date? Who set you up with this one? Bulstrode? Pansy? Jenkins?"

" Uh... Millicent, yeah, she did," Blaise murmured as he threw on his Slytherin cloak and headed to the door of his dorm.

"Oh, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise? I'd be careful with her. She set me up a date with Cho Chang in third year. That didn't go over well."

"Yeah, okay, bye Drake," Blaise waved to his friend, his mind preoccupied. He walked out of the dorm and headed through the series of tunnels in the dungeons of the Slytherin Dungeons, until he finally reached the common room. It was empty.

He peered out one of the windows, spelled, like the ceiling in the Grand Hall, it would imitate the weather going on outside, above the dungeons. "Ah, rain," he smiled to himself. He loved rain. It helped him think. But he only liked being in it alone.

He walked out of the Slytherin Common Room and into a hallway that led to Snape's Dungeons. Blaise respected Snape, but like most of the students, he couldn't stand him in the least. The only two in sixth year who actually liked that sickly professor were Pansy Parkinson and Draco.

He shuddered at the thought of Advanced Potions next year. He was a skilled potionmaker, but that alone couldn't make him enjoy potions class. Nothing could, unless, of course, Snape suddenly died and a nicer, brighter teacher took his place. Like Sprout. Now she was kind. Gentle, and kind. Maybe not the most patient person in the world, but she was very nice.

He was in the Front Hall now, and the doors out to the grounds were before him. Blaise quickly sneaked through them. It was okay to be on the grounds, but being as popular as he was, he didn't want anyone following him.

He walked out onto the grounds, holding the cloak in his arms, loving the feelings of rain on his head. It helped him relax, that rain. It was the only thing that could.

He settled into the gardens, lying on his back on a stone bench, covered with damp roses, thinking..._About what?_ he thought_. My father, that's what. The famous Jorge Zabini. He thinks he's some great Death Eater, but he, like all the rest of those Voldemort loving scum aren't even worth the dirt on the ground. And he wants me to be a Death Eater, too. But I won't. Never. I turn seventeen in three weeks, and I'll be old enough to get the dark mark, but I won't get it. I'd kill myself first._

**Hermione**

"'Mione, hon, can you help me with this essay? Binns wants us to describe the Civil War of 1206, only, I can't remember who the sides were- giants or goblins." Ron told her. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, we've already gone over this. The Civil War of 1206 was in eastern Aruba between the rebel goblins and the pro-royal goblins. Now let me get back to my Arithmatic notes!"

"Thanks, 'Mione," Ron sighed. Hermione rolled her eyes for about the seventeenth time that evening. She loved Ron- they had been dating since June- but sometimes he could get on her nerves. Like tonight. She had a huge test tomorrow in Advanced Arithmatic and all she wanted to do was study for it. And Ronald here needed every bit of help.

"Now was it Jogold who led the rebel army? Or Fritzderu?" Ron asked in a whiny voice.

Hermione finally exploded. "Ron! Leave me alone! I need to study, okay! Okay. Now let me be!"

"'Mione, I'm sorry, okay?"Ron said in a fake, whatever type voice. "But if you would just stop caring about yourself and just help me for two friggin' sec-!"

"How dare you!" Hermione shouted. "I do help other people! You have no right! I don't just care about myself! I care about you! I care about Ginny! About Harry!"

At that very moment Harry and Ginny looked up from their heated game of wizarding chess. They both raised their eyebrows.

"Look, Hermione! I can't go out with you if all we're going to do is fight! This is our fourth arguement today! Now, either you straighten up or I can't go out with you!"

Hermione gasped. Harry and Ginny quickly turned back to their game, pretending they didn't hear anything. "I can't believe you! Ron, if that's the way you want it, than so be it!" Hermione cried out in tears. She grabbed her cloak and ran out the portrait hole, tears streaming down her face.

Absentmindedly, her feet carried her to the grounds and toward the lake, to a large boulder she loved to sit on on days like these. It was dark, and it was raining. Hermione loved the rain. She savored the feeling of it on her hot skin. It helped her think. It was the only way to relieve her stress.

Reaching the boulder, she climbed up to the top of it and sprawled out on its slippery surface, not caring if she slipped off the rock and plunged head-first into the lake, surely to her death. More tears came.

Thoughts ran through her muddled mind, mixing and morphing into bigger and more elaborate manifestations. What if she went on like this, dating all of her male friends and then somehow breaking up with them, losing not only a romantic relationship. but a valuable friendship.

_I loved Ron,_ she thought sourly_. But he was so ruthless with our relationship... He was so reckless- just wanted to throw it all away because we were having a bad day? I can't believe him, he's just like all those other boys I've dated. That's it... No more, I'm sixteen. It's September, I have two years left here at Hogwarts, and when i get out I can worry about trivial things like boys._

Despite her solution to the problem, Hermione couldn't explain the tears rolling down her face. She laid down on the rock, face on the cold hard surface, the rain covering her shaking body as more sobs racked her very soul.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	2. Chapter Two: Discovery At The Lake

**Rain**

_**By forbiddenlight**_

**Disclaimer: **All situations, characters, and sayings below are either owned by J.K. Rowling, myself, or another source if noted at the end of the chapter.

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who reviewed. This is not my favorite chapter, but the ending's okay.

**ShadowFairy101: **Thanks. I will be sure to keep up on posting chapters. Please continue reviewing!

**LadySnake: **I think you're going to like it. I already have the majority of the plot made out, and I will finish it, I assure you.

**cathyrock: **Wow is a very defining word. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm glad you got how sad and intense it was. I hope there are a lot more people like you out there! And don't worry; this story has a twist… But I can't say anymore now. Oh, and thank you! You were my first reviewer!

**And, again, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That is very important to the story.**

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Two: Discovery At The Lake**

**Blaise**

"Brown, Lavender?" Binns called out, monotone.

"Present!" Brown peeped out. Patil laughed. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and their little group of friends glared at them.

"Granger, Hermione?"

Silence.

"Granger? Ms. Granger! Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, where is Hermione Granger?" the Weasel shrugged and Potty-Head glared at his friend. "She's at her dorm, er… Sick, yes!"

Blaise continued his sketch of Draco Malfoy. He was quite an artist. "Move over a little, Drake. The light is too much." His blonde-haired friend leaned towards the left. "Perfect."

Professor Binns finished the attendance and began collecting papers. He walked up past Draco to Blaise. Blaise hid his sketchbook under his notes. Binns wasn't smiling.

"Mr. Zabini," he said sternly. "Where is your 12 inch essay on the Civil War of 1206?"

"What essay?" Blaise retorted casually, as if Binns had just asked him what time of day it was.

"What essay, Mr. Zabini? What essay? _The_ essay, Mr. Zabini. I gave it to you three days ago. Now, where is it?"

"Oh, _that_ essay," Blaise concluded. Pansy Parkinson stared at him as if he was buried treasure. "Well, Professor, it isn't here because I didn't do it."

"Detention, Mr. Zabini! And a zero!" Binns called out. He floated up to the front of the classroom, his silvery complexion dotted with a gray, which may have been red. "Mr. Zabini, detention here in my office tonight from 4-6!"

"But I'll be missing Quidditch practice!" Blaise replied madly.

"You should have thought of that when you decided you didn't want to do your essay." Binns told him.

Blaise turned red in his face. "Damn," he said under his breath. "I'm the lead chaser. I _have _to be there."

Draco looked sympathetic. "Want to think of a way to get out of it?"

"Nah," Blaise sighed. "Filch'll be at my toes."

**XXXXXX**

"In here, Mr. Zabini," Binns commanded as Blaise walked up to the door. "You will be hexing quills. I need 600 quills with the anti-cheat spells on them for the pre-final in three months. You need to complete at least 125 in 2 hours. The incantation is _Vledimulair_. Make sure to roll the 'r'. I will be sitting here, grading papers, so don't even think about trying to run away. Take this chair by the window."

Blaise rolled his eyes. Spelling quills wouldn't be so bad, and he would be able to look out the window. He loved watching nature. Maybe this wouldn't be so awful…

An hour and forty-five minutes later Blaise could no longer feel his hand. He had said the incantation so many times (114 times in fact) that it had fixed itself into his brain and he could no longer think of anything else. "_Vledimulair_," he repeated for the 115th time, setting the now spelled wand on the growing pile on the floor next to him. He was staring out the window as it had begun to rain. His fingers itched to put down his wand and fly out the window into that hard, heavenly drizzle…

"How many have you spelled, Mr. Zabini?" Binns asked from the other side of the huge stack of papers on his desk, dragging Blaise out of his thoughts.

"Uh, freak, Professor, I don't know," the soon-to-be-seventeen-year-old answered while rolling his eyes. "Maybe 120."

"Good, good, well, go ahead. It's 5:45, but I think you got the message. I want you to be sure that you turn in that next essay or it will be 5 detentions, Mr. Zabini! _Five _detentions!" Binns called after him as Blaise raced through the door heading out to the grounds.

The wind welcomed him onto the grounds, along with the rain. He felt alive once more, and no longer felt irked by the constant spell giving. He could feel all of his limbs again, and he felt at home. He could feel at home anywhere in the rain.

He walked over to the gardens, enjoying the feeling of rain on his skin. He wanted to head to the same place he had been the day before. But as he walked into the garden, he found himself witnessing a very disturbing scene.

"Drake? _Chang_?" He asked, shocked.

Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang looked up at him, alarm all over their red faces.

"Uh, well, hi Blaise." Draco stuttered softly.

"You know him?" Cho demanded.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Hey, look, Blaise, can you keep a secret?" Draco asked him coolly, now that he had regained his composure. Blaise nodded. "Cool. Look, Cho and I have been dating since she and Michael Corner broke up at the end of last year… I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Blaise chuckled. "It's okay. I'll leave you two alone. Bye." And with that last speech, Blaise scurried out of the gardens, smiling. No wonder Drake had always been gone so much lately- he was out snogging the Asian Ravenclaw princess.

Blaise headed up to the lake. He went there sometimes, as the garden was often full of lovers. There was a boulder there he liked to sit on. It was dark out, and his vision was limited. But he was able to make out the figure of a girl who was about his age sitting on that boulder.

He recognized her, but only because of her curly mane of brown hair. It was Hermione Granger.

What alarmed him even more was the fact that she was sobbing. And not even just a small cry, but loud, heart-ripping screams. That type of crying. It shocked him. She had always struck him as a confident person, never too emotional. But he was suddenly angry for some odd reason. Who had dared to make a girl like her cry so hard?

He'd rip that fellow's guts out the very first chance he got.

Blaise approached her cautiously, but she didn't seem to see him. Finally he was right behind her. The rain was coming down harder than ever, but she was dressed in only a grey camisole, a light cloak, and a pair of light jeans. No shoes. He ached for her. He sat down next to her, and only then did she seem to notice him.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	3. Chapter Three: Rip Up, Disintegrate, and

**Rain**

_**By forbiddenlight**_

**Disclaimer: **All situations, characters, and sayings below are either owned by J.K. Rowling, myself, or another source if noted at the end of the chapter.

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who reviewed. And, also, this is my shortest chapter so far. Please bear with me. It has to be here. There's no other way, or this story wouldn't make much sense. I'm trying to tell this story from two different points of view, and doing my best to juggle it. Please, though, don't hesitate to review. Also, I'd just like to say this story is going to have more than 15 chapters! Yeah, my longest ever!

**ShadowFairy101:** I try. Thank you for reviewing. Sorry, though. You won't find out Hermione's answer in this chapter. :)

**Silent Tragedy: **I totally agree with you. If only there were more guys like that in my class. :) Thank you, though. I'm glad you enjoy my story so far. But don't worry, there's a lot more to come, and this story has a twist…

**caligurleyx: **I'm glad you like it. I completely understand. This one was going to be a Hermione/Draco fanfic, but I realized I had read about 15,000 of those (well, at least, that's what it felt like), so I switched it to Blaise. But I like Blaise better, because I got to start from scratch with his character, with only a name and a house. Did you like the Draco/Cho couple thing? At first, it was going to be Draco/Ginny for that, but I changed my mind. Ginny has her eyes on somebody else, but you'll find out who later.

**Please take note of the names in bold. They are there to make sure there is no confusion.**

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Three: Rip Up, Disintegrate, and Liquefy**

**Hermione**

"Take this!" she screamed, flashing hexes at the many pieces of paper, pictures, and small memoirs laid out in rows on the floor. She was currently using every hex she could think of to blow them apart. "_Jeudemor_! _Heliovuber_! Take that!"

They were little things that reminded her of Ron.

This ritual always happened after Hermione got dumped. She would usually spend the day locked up in her room (this time, her dorm) and rip up, disintegrate, liquefy, etcetera- anything that reminded her of that past relationship, only leaving if she really felt it necessary.

She was so angry, so mad! Thousands of volts of rage and frustration channeled through her body. She had never felt so livid in her life. But she was crying too. Not only was she sad, but also she was upset. Hurt. He had been so reckless with their relationship- so at ease when he suggested they should just throw it all away.

"You can rot in Hell for all I care!" she shouted at his picture before blasting a curse at it. She had been like this all morning, angry, mad, sad, and hurt at the same time. For Hermione, this was not good. She was the kind of person who bottled up her feelings. The kind of person who never shared her thoughts.

"I can't believe you, you twerp! You hurt me so bad! You deserve any little piece of pain I can muster!"

Suddenly she fell to the floor in a lump, crying tears she never knew she had. He had practically _disowned_ her. She hated him for that. She hated him for making her cry.

It was at least four o'clock when she finally realized that her roommates would be returning soon, and she definitely didn't want Lavender and Parvati seeing her like this. "_Scourgify_!" she replied softly, picking up her mess. The bits of papers and the remnants from her spells immediately disappeared, and the dorm was clean once again.

She was wearing a camisole and a pair of jeans, but she only scrubbed her face and threw on a cloak the moment she peered outside the window and realized it was pouring. Ah, rain.

She wasn't wearing shoes, but at the moment she didn't care.

She pulled her cloak tight around her body and was able to mix in with the crowds so no one would realize that she didn't go to class or was wearing her pj's. Finally she reached the front hall, and was able to sneak out the doors into the wind and the rain, not even caring that she was completely and utterly wet the moment she stepped into the downpour's path.

It was darker than it had been the night before, but Hermione still went to that boulder, and sat down upon it, thinking about her idiotic ex and her worthless attempts to have a relationship.

_It's not fair at all, is it_? She asked herself. _No, it is not. It's not fair one little bit. I do my best to love Ron, and I am the best girlfriend to him I can be, but he still breaks up with me! What is it? What have I done? No, it wasn't me; it was his fault. That idiotic fool… His entire fault, never mine- nope, never, ever mine. He was never a good boyfriend to begin with. I should have seen the signs…_

It was past an hour now. Hermione was drenched, and cold. She was angry with herself for not wearing shoes. She had finally decided it was time to go inside when she saw someone- someone, a very jaunty, hesitate someone, watching her.

It was the notorious, raven-haired, silver-eyed Blaise Zabini. Hermione blushed. Suppose he saw her like this? But why did she care? He was a Slytherin for goodness sakes! He was going to be a _Death Eater_ when he grew up. _Pay no mind to him_, she told herself. _Simply pretend he isn't there._

_But I can't leave now! _She argued back. And she couldn't. She would have to walk right past him. Bending her head, she went right on crying. Pretending he was not even there.

But he was there. And he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

And he asked her a question. A question she never expected him of all people to ask.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	4. Chapter Four: A Magical Perfection

**Rain**

_**By forbiddenlight**_

**Disclaimer: **All situations, characters, and sayings below are either owned by J.K. Rowling, myself, or another source if noted at the end of the chapter.

**A/N: **Thank you, again, to all those that reviewed. By the way, this is my favorite chapter so far. It is also vital to the story. Do enjoy. And, also, thank you to all of my devoted reviewers- you guys make my day. I'd also like to ask if anyone would want to be a staff on my C2 Community. It is best all around romance fanfiction for Harry Potter. If you don't want to staff, subscribe. I read some good stuff; stuff I'm sure you would enjoy if you enjoy my story.

**me: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. But don't worry. I'm trying to publish one chapter a day. Thank you for reading. I'd be careful about the strangling part, though, if you strangled me I wouldn't be able to finish the story.

**Please take note of the names in bold. They are there to make sure there is no confusion.**

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Four: A Magical Perfection**

**Blaise**

She was crying for reasons unknown to him, but he still couldn't help but feel a small sense of anger towards the factor that had made her feel this way, and that other small sense that made him feel so sympathetic. She was long in answering, and when she finally did, it was a choked "no."

He felt as though just hearing her reply lifted his damp spirits. It was odd. He couldn't like her- _could he_? But he was attracted to her- even when she was crying and her face was red and puffy, she was so beautiful it made him squirm.

Blaise had no idea when or why he started crying. All he knew that he was. Yet oddly enough, he didn't bother to wipe away his own tears, instead he let them sink down his own cheeks, and then he felt his hand wiping away hers.

At the first contact to her cheek, he felt as though a little spark of lightning had went up from her cheek through his finger and up his arm. It scared him, but he realized later he liked it.

Blaise was supposed to be tough. Strong. Unable to be jolted by emotions. Yet here he was, crying for a girl who he barely knew, yet felt like he cared about so much. Just seeing her in so much pain ached him. He wished he could drain it all away. He had reached a bump in his life- a dead end; one might say- with his father and the pressure of becoming a Death Eater. But his decision was made.

He couldn't quite recall what made him decide to hold her hand, but it just happened. It felt as though he was under the Imperious Curse (which he had been under more than a few times in his short life) and a voice somewhere inside of him wanted him to touch her, to hold her hand. And he did. What surprised him was she didn't seem to want to let go. Did she care? She was a muggle-born, and proud. Where did all that go?

**Hermione**

He had brushed her tears away. He was holding her hand.

That didn't surprise her- everyone knew about Blaise Zabini's many girlfriends. But why was he hitting on her? He was a pureblood, she a muggle-born.

What surprised her the most was the fact that she _liked _it. She felt warmer, despite the heavy rain, and safer- more secure. Then there was also a feeling she couldn't put her finger on… It was perfection. Her hand and his- they molded together perfectly. Hermione realized he was the one- she had never felt this way before. Not with any boy. There was chemistry. There was magic. It was a magic no wizard or witch could ever conjure; magic so perfect it was not and could not be manmade. It was the magic of _love_.

Magic she had never experienced before yet was able to recognize the moment it hit her square in the face, or, in this case, held her hand, right where she could see it.

She wondered if he could feel it too.

Suppose he didn't, though? Suppose he thought she was the most disgusting, awful thing in the world? Suppose he was just here on a dare? Had someone seen her? She looked up at the castle… Maybe someone was using a binocularis charm- she'd seen it used before, in fact, she often used it at Quidditch games to watch Harry and Ron zip around the field.

The fact that there was a possibility for him being the one made her cry even harder.

Blaise began to talk. Hermione listened to his voice- his soft, romantic voice, and the sound of the rain.

Did he love the rain as much as she did? She'd seen him before- he usually staked out in the gardens during rainfalls.

Where had he been hiding?

"My father," he began softly. That was when Hermione realized he was crying. Was she that pitiful? She didn't want to be pitiful. She quickly tried to stop crying. Blaise obviously noticed her discomfort, for he tried to pull his hand away, but Hermione wouldn't let go. Perfection shouldn't be muddled with. "His name is Jorge Zabini. You may have heard of him before… He's a Death Eater, wanted for several murders, use of the Imperious Curse, and just for being so bad. He'd be Voldemort's right hand man if it wasn't for Lucius Malfoy." Hermione jumped at how casually he said the name. Sure, she said it, all the time, but only she, Harry, some in the Order, and Dumbledore ever had said it in her presence. "But I hate him. I hate him and I hate Voldemort. I hate all of them. And Dad wants me to be a Death Eater when I turn 17 in three weeks… But I won't. I hate their ways. Voldemort isn't worth the dirt on my shoe!" he was yelling, He was angry. But Hermione stayed still, shocked at what he had to say. It made her realize how small her problem was compared to his- in fact, compared to his; hers wasn't a problem at all. She ached for him, just as he did for her.

"My mother loves him. She loves me too, or so she says. She's just as evil as him, if not even more. She was the one who wanted me to become a Death Eater so early. Dad wanted to wait till after Hogwarts, because of Dumbledore, but Mum… She just wants me to grow up. She wants me to be as evil as her. But I will never be as evil as her. I hate her." Blaise's eyes were on fire, and Hermione felt her hand slipping away. Tears fell from her eyes at a freefalling rate. She slid off the rock and gave him a hug.

"I'm here for you," she whispered as she pulled away before running back to Hogwarts. She had found her perfection. She had found the one.

But why Blaise Zabini? Why him?

Why was he in Slytherin if he didn't believe in their ways?

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	5. Chapter Five: Worried Kiss

**Rain**

_**By forbiddenlight**_

**Disclaimer: **All situations, characters, and sayings below are either owned by J.K. Rowling, myself, or another source if noted at the end of the chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'd also like to invite everyone to become a staff or subscriber to my c2 community, Best All Around Romance Fanfiction for Harry Potter. 

**Kristen36: **Thank you! I love reviews like this. I know, poor Hermione. I seem to have written this fic not to her benefit, but, unfortunately, it'll get worse. Much worse. I will do my best to make chapters longer, but there will be as much to 20 chapters for this fic, at least 15, I know that.

**Kichou: **I know! Ron is never my favorite character in fanfiction. He's fine in the books, but in fanfiction… yuck. I swear, if I had the power, I wouldn't let anyone pair him up with Hermione or anyone! He should be an old bachelor, doomed to a life by himself.

**iluvdracossoul: **Thanks. Am I updating… Soon enough:)

**Athena: **Hey. I know! I love romance… I'm glad you liked it. I made up a lot of the spell incantations, but the terms can be confusing. You'd probably enjoy the books- a lot of adults like Harry Potter. I love you and have a great day!

**(Athena's my step mom. She's currently stationed in Iraq)**

**And, again, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That is very important to the story.**

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Five: Worried Kiss**

**Hermione**

Hermione didn't feel like talking to anyone. So she didn't.

And that was what it was like for a week. At first, Ginny seemed concerned, but Hermione told her it was nothing- just her time of month, and Ginny understood. Hermione hated herself for lying, but she couldn't do it. Not after what had happened with Blaise… Speaking of Blaise…

She didn't talk to him either.

And it wasn't like she didn't want to. She wanted to every day of the week. But she was a muggle-born, and he a pureblood. Plus, she didn't want people to know. She was...embarrassed. And she especially didn't want Ron to know. He couldn't know. He would be so angry.

But she worried about Blaise, and every single day she found herself more attracted to him, until she finally realized…

Until she finally realized she'd fallen in love.

So that's what she did- bided her time until the week ended, and it was Saturday, and it began to rain…

**Blaise**

Drake was concerned. He knew he was without Draco having to say anything. That's how Draco was- all of his emotions were revealed through his eyes, you just had to know him well enough to decipher his emotions. That's what Blaise was like. He was a people person. Only, this week he wasn't,

And, unlike Hermione, making up an excuse wasn't so easy.

Draco finally asked him Wednesday morning as Blaise got dressed in his uniform. Unlike his best friend who ironed his clothes and was as painstakingly trim as a cat, Blaise never worried if his shirt was a bit wrinkled, his tie wasn't straight, or his shirt wasn't tucked in evenly. He was very laid back, and more comfortable in his own skin then anything else.

"Blaise, you alright?" Draco had asked him that morning as Blaise pulled on his shorts and ran his fingers through his hair that always laid flat, when he'd rather it be everywhere (although Blaise was never one to be jealous, there was one thing he did envy- Potty-Head's hair).

"Yeah," _No._

"You sure? You seem a little quiet lately. Even Pansy's worried." Draco prodded. "And whenever _she's_ worried you know something is very wrong."

"Pansy's only worried about me because she's in love with me," Blaise continued. "Okay, I admit it, I am a bit nervous about my birthday and that potions test coming up." _Actually, I think I'm falling in love with a muggle-born, who you think is a sniveling twit. I'm great at potions, so that test doesn't worry me, and I'm definitely not worried about turning seventeen- just very hesitant to get the dark mark. _

"What, that? Come on, Blaise, you'll do fine. And you're birthday? Man, you're lucky. I can't wait till I'm old enough to get the dark mark," Draco replied as he sprayed on cologne. Blaise winced. Draco was nice enough, but, like his idiot of a father, he couldn't wait to be a Death Eater. Blaise hoped he could figure out a way to persuade him not to turn to the dark side.

But Blaise knew he was falling in love with Hermione Granger. How could he not? She was beautiful, so sweet, and she loved the rain as much as he did, he could see it in her eyes, her beautiful deep brown eyes.

He wanted to talk to her. But he couldn't. He was too nervous. All that week he waited, until, finally, on that next Saturday, the clouds finally opened up and the rain fell…

**Ginny**

"Harry," Ginny said softly, approaching her heartthrob cautiously. He was sitting before the common room in Gryffindor Tower. They were alone. It was late, and the only light was from the fire. "Harry, I'm worried." She told him, sitting down next to him. Harry looked up at her.

"Whatdaya mean? About who-what?" he asked her, sliding his arm around her shoulders. Ginny knew they were good friends. If only they could be more…

"About Hermione. She hasn't talked to anyone, and when I asked her, well, she gave me a crummy excuse, considering I know it's at the end of the month, not the beginning."

"Ginny, dear, what are you talking about?" Harry asked her, raising an eyebrow. Ginny nearly melted. Man, she loved that guy.

"Hermione. She's my best friend, but something is wrong with her… I don't know if it's good or bad." Ginny replied.

"She's my best friend, too, Gin, but I'm sure she's okay."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, this is why you're not a girl. There is something wrong. A blind person could see that… No, could it possibly be?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"What?" Harry prodded.

"I saw her, you know," Ginny told him. "I saw her last weekend at the lake. She was just sitting on a boulder in the rain. I had to use the binocularis charm, but I could see her. Then that Slytherin named Zabini showed up and sat with her, and they were holding hands! I mean, come on. And she thinks nobody knows!"

Suddenly Ginny realized just how close she was sitting next to her crush. She could see his thin scar through his bangs, the flecks of brown in his bright green eyes. And it just happened.

They kissed.

It was a wonderful kiss, but not to soft or too hard. Ginny finally felt alive, as if she'd lived all her life in darkness, and was now finally coming to the light.

"Harry," Ginny begged her new boyfriend as they pulled apart for breath. "Don't tell Ron."

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	6. Chapter Six: Questions & Their Answers

**Rain**

_**By forbiddenlight**_

**Disclaimer: **All situations, characters, and sayings below are either owned by J.K. Rowling, myself, or another source if noted at the end of the chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'd also like to invite everyone to become a staff or subscriber to my c2 community, Hogwart's Romantic Library ( I know, I know, I changed the title). This chapter is a bit longer.

**And, again, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That is very important to the story. It will also keep you out of any confusion…**

**Kichou:** Thanks. Am I updating soon enough?

**LadySnake:** Thanks. I'll do my best. :) You really think it is excellent? Ah, thanks.

**Athena:** I do go a bit deeper into the love triangle in this chapter. Glad you saw that. :) Have a good day!

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Six: Questions & Their Answers**

**Ron**

"Hermione?" Ron called, walking down the long rows of shelves in the library. "Hermione? Look, I-I need to talk to you, okay? Please?"

Either she was ignoring him, or she simply wasn't there.

Ron was tired of it. It was Saturday, and Hermione hadn't spoken to him since their argument. He felt terrible. He still loved her, and he wanted to go back out with her. But he couldn't find her. All he wanted to do was kiss and make up.

He headed to Gryffindor Tower, and, from prior failures, decided just to yell up the stairs that lead to the girls' side of the tower. She ignored him again.

Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch doing homework.

"Ginny," Ron asked his sister. "Do you know where Herm is? I need to find her!"

Ginny closed her eyes. Then she opened them. "Ron, why do you need to find her?" suddenly her eyes lit up. "You still like her, don't you?"

Ron blushed, but didn't answer.

"Ron, it's_ raining_. Even someone as thick as you should know that Hermione always disappears when it rains. No offense, though." Ginny pointed out.

"None taken," Ron told her. Suddenly he knew where Hermione was. "Bye!" he cried, running out the Portrait Hole and heading to the grounds, Ginny rolling her eyes at his sudden departure.

**Blaise**

"Hey, same idea?" Blaise greeted Hermione as they sat down together by the boulder. Hermione laughed, running her fingers through her damp brown hair.

_I love it when you laugh_.

"Blaise, I have a question," Hermione said to him. Blaise sat down next to her. "I'm all ears."

"Why did you come to me last week? Why did you- did you hold my hand?" she asked him, the rhythm of the rain interrupting her question

Blaise blushed. _I really enjoyed that…_ "Well, you were upset, you needed it."

She met his eyes. He thought she had beautiful eyes. _Like saucers of melted chocolate._ "Blaise, I'm a Gryffindor- and a _muggle-born. _You're a _pureblood_, along with a _Slytherin_. People like you don't make friends with me. So why? And why are you A Slytherin if you don't believe in their ways?"

Blaise closed his eyes. "I should start from the beginning…"

**Draco**

"Pansy, there is something wrong with Blaise. He's different. I don't think he wants to turn seventeen." He complained to his second best friend. Pansy looked up from her charms essay on the Binocularis Charm.

"Why wouldn't he want to turn seventeen? He's a _Slytherin_ for Pete's Sake! All Slytherins want to turn seventeen so they can get the dark mark. Isn't his mother coming here on the eighth or ninth or something to get him the dark mark? I don't see why he shouldn't be happy… I'm excited!" Pansy told him from her seat before jotting down some more facts about the charm onto a length of parchment.

"That's the thing," Draco began. "I don't think he _wants_ to get the dark mark. I think our friend Blaise isn't telling us something that he should be. I don't think he likes the Dark Lord or Death Eaters. Maybe he wants to be like that blinded fool of an oaf Dumbledore."

Pansy looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Blaise is Jorge Zabini's son! Of course he's going to be on the dark side. Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. Here, come on, let's…" Draco motioned to the dungeons leading to the boys' dormitory.

"We are not going to look through his stuff!" Pansy yelled at him, standing up. Several others in the common room looked at them oddly. "Draco," she lowered her voice down considerably as she neared him. "We can not and _will_ not look through his things."

"Ah, come on, Pansy," Draco prodded her. "What's it going to hurt? He has a journal, doesn't he? He always writes in it before he goes to bed. Come on, we won't be up there for _long_." And, he added, with a grin, "We might be able to find out if he likes you or not!"

Pansy's face lit up. She wasn't able to suppress a smile. "Oh, alright. But let's hurry. I don't want to stay up there too long."

They headed through the dungeons and reached the sixth year boys' dorm. Draco opened the door cautiously; making sure no one was inside. When he was satisfied, he allowed Pansy to step in. "Don't want any rumors…" He told her softly. She nodded.

"Here, I think he keeps it over here somewhere…" Draco opened a drawer in Blaise's bedside table. "Aha!" he cried, like a magician figuring out his newest trick. "Over here, Pansy!"

Draco handed the bottled green leather bound book to Pansy. She smiled. And attempted to open it to no avail.

"Damn…" she muttered, pulling out her wand, muttering the Unlocking Charm. "_Pliouveris!_" she whispered, tapping the journal. It burst open.

"Let's see…" she thumbed through a few pages and finally reached the date she wanted- September 29th.

_"Journal-_

"_Today it was raining, so I headed out to the gardens. I love the rain. It's definitely the best… Ugh, Draco keeps describing his afternoon with Millicent. That is so sick. I like Mill, and I like Drake, just not _together_, you know? I swear, he is so annoying! Well, good night. I need to perform a Muting Charm on Drake._

"_Blaise"_

"Ugh," Draco said madly. "That's why he did that… I'll kill him!"

"Shut up, Draco, we'll do the next day."

"_Journal-_

"_I… I think I'm falling in love._

"_Okay, okay, never meant to scare you, but I think I am"_- at this Pansy's eyes lit up and she began to read faster- _"in love… And it's not the person I thought it would be… It's not Millicent Bulstrode. It's Hermione Granger."_

"Your turn, Drake. I'm leaving," Pansy yelled angrily at her friend, tears rolling down her face. "And I thought he loved me!" she ran out of the hall in tears.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"_It was raining again, so I went outside to the gardens, where Drake and Cho were kissing. Drake promised me not to tell, as he's been dating her since, well, since end of last year. Which is funny, because he was just telling us horrifying (well, at least to me) details about his make out with Milly. Can't believe him. Guess Slytherin's prince is a player…_

"_No, really, he's my best friend, but, although I've had a lot of girlfriends, I'd never cheat on her like that!_

"_But I told Hermione my secret. Normally, I'd be worried that she'd tell, but she's different than most girls. She's beautiful, too… But I told her how I hated Lord Voldemort. How I can't stand my father. How I wish Draco wouldn't be a death eater. How I loathe anybody who enjoys killing…How I do not want to be evil..._

"_I just hope she never asks why…_

"_Blaise"_

Draco realized there was footsteps thudding down the hall. He quickly spelled the journal shut and tossed it in the drawer, closing it quickly. The person walking down the hall went right past the door.

"I can't believe he doesn't want to be evil…"

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	7. Chapter Seven: Watcher In The Shadows

**Rain**

_**By forbiddenlight**_

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K., so why would I own anything of hers? This plot is my own though…

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'd also like to invite everyone to become a staff or subscriber to my c2 community, Hogwarts Romantic Library for Harry Potter. Now this chapter is going to be, I am sorry to say, extremely short. It was necessary, but very hard to write, so I will do my best to post chapter eight a.s.a.p.! 

**LadySnake: **You took the words right out of my mouth. But don't worry- Pansy isn't over him quite yet…

**Kichou: **That's a pretty good idea, but right now I do not believe he will become good.

**Kristen36: **The plot is certainly starting to thicken! But don't worry; this chapter will add a lot of thickness to the plot!

**PrincessPotter: **I like your penname. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much. Chapter Seven was extremely hard to write, so I'm hoping you enjoy it.

**Athena: **Glad you loved it. Chapter seven, like I told PrincessPotter, was extremely hard to write. So hopefully you'll like it. The plot only gets better!

**And, again, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That is very important to the story. It will also keep you out of any confusion…**

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Seven: Watcher In The Shadows**

**Blaise**

"I used to believe that muggle-borns were mistakes, that purebloods were better. Muggle-borns, as I had been taught, were a whole different species- and worth less than a mangy mutt. But in second year I realized the truth. When muggle-borns were being hunted down, and a pureblood had also been petrified, I realized there was no difference. That although a muggle-born and a pureblood have different lifestyles and their parents may or may not have magic, that person had magic. That person was a witch or wizard, like Draco and me are. But purebloods hating muggle-borns is the basis of evil for the Death Eaters, and if you don't hate muggle-borns, you're not going to be a Death Eater. Plus, a… Hey, who's that?" He asked, pointing over to the area in front of Hogwarts. A cloaked figure stood there, but Blaise couldn't recognize the person as he or she had his/her hood pulled far over his/her head. "I wonder…"

Blaise suddenly stopped talking. The figure was gone. He looked down at his right hand, which was intertwined with Hermione's left.

Hermione was staring at their hands too. She seemed to have a faraway expression on her face. Her hair was damp and dripping, but in Blaise's eyes she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Suddenly she smiled a small, shy smile and looked up into his eyes, matching his silver orbs into her brown ones.

Blaise could see it in her eyes. Such passion, such care, such comfort and love…

He leaned in and kissed her, cupping her cheek in his hand. It was a delightful kiss, but soft, and somewhat scared. Blaise, who had kissed many girls in his lifetime, had never had kissed a girl so good. He felt as if he was on fire. He loved Hermione. He knew it. And kissing her simply sealed his thoughts. The kiss was really wet, as it was raining. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but Blaise didn't care.

They broke apart; after all, Blaise told himself, they'd have to breathe some time. And Blaise smiled.

"Hermione, can I take you on a date?" Blaise asked her quietly, facing her and holding her hands in his.

Hermione smiled at him. "You can take me anywhere."

**Ron**

Ron hurried down the grand staircase and through the halls, until he reached the doors to enter and exit Hogwarts. It was raining- Ron hated the rain- so he pulled his cloak hood over his head and walked out, staring through the grey mist and the rain, looking around until…

He spotted them, at the lake.

Zabini seemed to be talking. Suddenly he looked right at Ron, and Ron shrinked back into the shadows. He watched as Zabini turned away and looked at Hermione, into her eyes. The rain continued to beat down, and it was giving Ron the creeps. He was also very cold. He hated the rain.

Suddenly he saw Zabini lean in and kiss Hermione. Ron gasped. _No… They're not… in love. Hermione's mine- not his! I still love her! I wanted to ask her back out! I can't believe him! I'll kill him next chance I get!_

And, with that, Ron ran back into Hogwarts, out of the rain he despised, to tell Harry and Ginny of his horrifying find…

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Plan

**Rain**

_**By forbiddenlight**_

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K., so why would I own anything of hers? This plot is my own though…

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'd also like to invite everyone to become a staff or subscriber to my c2 community, Hogwarts Romantic Library for Harry Potter. I like this chapter much more! Sorry it took me so long to post- I went camping! Anyway, I have to make a few changes to the plot, but I think it will work out just fine. Enjoy!

**Kichou: **Oh, never worry. Never ever worry.

**Athena: **I'll say. (Just kidding! I don't believe I've met him just yet!)

**Avanell: **I know. I was so proud of myself with that one. I don't write slash. I'll read it occasionally, but **there won't be any slash in this story**. I'll try not to do too much angst… This story will take a turn for the worst soon, but never worry, never worry…

**PrincessPotter: **Thank you! I love knowing that my readers enjoy what they read. That was extremely hard, and I had to fight to write it. Hopefully this chapter will be better.

**rani singala: **Thank you for reviewing twice. I know! Ron is such… Such a pain!

**Dakota-Malfoy: **I definitely will update! I love having devoted readers like Avanell, Athena, Kichou, and PrincessPotter, and now you too! Awesome. I understood every word you said. Glad you enjoyed it.

**And, again, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That is very important to the story. It will also keep you out of any confusion…**

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Eight: The Plan**

**Ron**

He was shivering when he walked up the hallway. He passed by empty classrooms. No students were out- probably enjoying a nice rainy day by their common room fires. Ron shrugged against the wetness of his clothes. Why he went out into the rain to witness her kiss that bloody git was beyond him.

It was darker inside Hogwarts- the windows were dark, evening had fallen. The torches on the stonewalls were warm and cheery, and Ron felt better. His shoes squeaked against the cold stone floor, echoing onto the walls. He was alone. It was quiet. How he liked the warmth…

_Ker-Rash!_

The doors to the dungeons suddenly crashed open, and a tearful someone ran out. She was sobbing, and ran right into Ron, who caught her in his arms surprised and shocked.

Pansy Parkinson didn't know she had landed square into the boy she had thought disgusting and a complete fool since the moment she stepped into Hogwarts and met him. But she did feel somewhat safe and _much warmer_ in his arms.

"I can't believe it!" she cried out in his chest. "He's in love with that girl! And now… Oh, God, now what do I do?"

Ron was shocked. Why the heck was _Pansy Parkinson_, the _Slytherin Princess_, in his arms sobbing about some guy? He didn't let go. Having a girl hug him was something he missed since he had that fight with Hermione…

But could that guy be Blaise? Ron's heart skipped a beat. There were rumors that she fancied him. Maybe she was mad that Blaise had kissed Hermione…

Maybe she could help him get Hermione back, and she could get Blaise!

"Pansy," he said softly. Pansy's eyes, which had been closed, suddenly opened and she looked up into his brown ones. Hers were blue, a color he had never found affection for.

"Weasel!" Pansy cried, leaping out of his arms. "Get off of me! Ooh, I'll kill you if you touch me like that ever again!"

"Wait!" he called as she ran off. "I… I think I know how to get Blaise to love you! But I'll need your help!"

Pansy stopped running and looked back at him. "What?" she asked him, her brows furrowed. "How'd you know?"

"Because," Ron blushed. He lowered his eyes to the floor. "I'm in love with the girl he fancies. And as rumor goes, you're in love with Blaise. All we have to do is figure out how to get them to hate each other, so they'll come back to us."

Pansy smirked at him. "You are the very last person I would ever imagine saying that to me. But I like what you think. Let's shake on it. You keep an eye on Blaise, and I'll spy on Granger." Pansy told him. They shook hands, very reluctantly and with tension, but it was enough for Ron.

"Look, though, Pansy. If we're working together," Ron gulped after they'd released hands. "We should be on first name basis. No Weasel, got it?"

Pansy grinned. Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Yeah, okay, _Ronald_. Meet me at the library at six tomorrow."

She began to walk off. But Ron grabbed her arm. "Wait- Blaise asked Hermione on a date. Tomorrow's a Hogsmeade day. We should meet there."

"Ron! I am not going out in public with you!" Pansy told him.

Ron suddenly got a great idea.

"Listen, look. Why don't we make them _jealous_?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? How?" Suddenly she realized what he was thinking of. "No! Never! I will not go out with you! Not even to pretend!"

"But Pansy!" Ron argued. "If we play the right notes Blaise will be positively _begging _you to go out with him. It would work perfectly."

Pansy glared at him. "Alright, I will. But it is all fake! ALL of it!"

"Okay," Ron agreed, smiling. "Our first date is tomorrow. We will spend the day at Hogsmeade. Just pretend it's a blind date. That one of your friends set it up for you, and I'll do the same."

"That'll work," Pansy replied. With a shaky hand she kissed him lightly on the cheek then ran off, back to the dungeons. But all Ron could do was think about Hermione. Hopefully his plan would work.

And if it didn't… Well, Ron didn't really want to think about that.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	9. Chapter Nine: Letters & Tough Decisions

**Rain**

_**By forbiddenlight**_

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K., so why would I own anything of hers? This plot is my own though…

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'd also like to invite everyone to become a staff or subscriber to my c2 community, Hogwarts Romantic Library for Harry Potter. This chapter is much longer, and I am very proud of myself. Please enjoy and review!

**Kichou: **Yes, yes, you're right. Mr. Smarty Pants! ) Okay, well, glad you're paying attention and thanks for reviewing!

**Athena: **Actually, there could very well be a story without Pansy and Ron scheming to break up Hermione and Blaise. You'll get an idea by the end of this chapter…

**Dakota-Malfoy: **Glad you liked it. I am glad that you enjoyed. And thank you for reviewing me again! I love reviewers like you and the rest of my reviewers. You guys have no idea how stressful it is o write a fanfic (lest you've written one yourself) and have to share a computer with about three other people. At my Dad's house, I don't have to worry about stuff like this. I try to update fast, but sometimes **I can't update too fast or people won't notice my story as much, which is where _you_ help by adding me to things like author alert, favorite author, favorite stories, or to a c2 archive, because then my story will get extra publicity and I can update as fast as I like** with the fact that I will always get reviewed. Thank you.

**I-Lurve-Ron: **Thanks for reviewing! **I'm writing another story, titled Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. It is a Luna Lovegood fic. **It will hopefully be out sometime next week…

And, again, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That is very important to the story. It will also keep you out of any confusion…

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

Chapter Nine: Letters & Tough Decisions Hermione 

Hermione woke up to a scratching on the window the next morning. A screech owl was sitting there, a violet envelope attached to its toes. Hermione reached up and opened the window. It was a beautiful day outside, warm and humid. Hermione grinned when she saw that the letter was from Blaise.

Morning, Hermione 

_Is tonight okay for the date? It is a Hogsmeade day. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks around noontime, if that's all right. Dress casual for a day of walking. Miss you._

_Blaise_

Hermione scribbled a "yes, that's fine- miss you too!" on the back and sent the owl off into the brisk morning. Suddenly Ginny burst in.

"I hear you have a date tonight!" she smiled.

Hermione gave her a Look. "Who told you, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny frowned. "Ron did. I was curious how he would know before I knew. Are you hiding something?"

Hermione flashed her a second look- this time, a confused one. "That's odd- how would Ron know? Whatever. But yes, I do have a date tonight. I'm meeting Blaise at the Three Broomsticks at noon."

"Perfect! It's nine o'clock, just the amount of time we need before your date! Now come on, you're a wreck. You need to take a shower. Shave your legs, wash your hair, etcetera, etcetera." Ginny pushed Hermione toward the showers.

Hermione couldn't help but recall the night before as she scrubbed her hair and washed her face. It had been so romantic. She realized then that she loved Blaise. And she would tell him so- tonight.

Then she remembered how Blaise had been sure someone was watching them. He was right. Someone _had_. And that someone, she knew now, was Ron.

What the heck is he scheming? Blaise 

"So, who is she?" Drake asked him as Blaise picked out his clothes for the day.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked innocently, not looking up. He was trying to decide which shirt he should wear- his green polo or the yellow tee. If only he knew what Hermione was wearing.

"What do you mean _what do you mean?_ You know very well what I am talking about Blaise. Her. You wrote about _her_."

"No!" Blaise spun around, fuming. "You read my journal, didn't you?"

Draco looked at his feet. "It was… for the best, Blaise."

Blaise looked ready to kill. "I can't believe you, Draco! You said you would never read it!"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE A FOLLOWER OF THE DARK LORD!" Draco shouted back. Luckily, there were alone in the dormitory, but Blaise couldn't believe his best friend…

"I did," Blaise replied softly, turning back to his shirts. "But not anymore. Lord Voldemort was not a good person. I do not like him. I will never follow him. Do what you like, Draco, but life as a Death Eater is not the same as life as a good person. Voldemort- he tricks you, saying that evil is good, evil is good. And when you fall for that and become devoted, there's no turning back. You either kill, or are killed. And that will not be my fate, as it is my father's. And _he's_ wanted for an Unforgivable Curse. He can't show his face in public without a million aurors flocking up to bring him to Azkaban. I don't want that future. You're welcome to it, but I don't want it!"

Blaise closed his eyes, but opened them at the sound of two owls tapping the door. Draco swept from the room, allowing the birds entrance, and shut the door behind him with barely a sound.

One of the owls was a screech owl- the owl that he had sent to Hermione. The other he recognized, but wasn't happy too see. It was a horned owl. It was the Zabini family owl.

The screech owl sat patiently at the foot of the bed, smoothing its wings. The Zabini family owl, or _Fate_, flew right at him and sat down on his shoulder.

Cursing, Blaise lifted the black envelope off of the leather throng on Fate's leg. Opening the envelope, he lifted out a letter, written in jaunty, spiky handwriting.

_Blaise,_

_I will be coming to Hogwarts this Saturday- the eighth. IT is time you become a _follower

_Love,_

_Your mother,_

_Janetta Zabini_

Blaise chucked the letter into a fireplace in the dorm. Fate glared at him before Blaise threw him, literally, out the door.

The screech owl's (Blaise's) name was Infinite. Infinite had a violet envelope tied to the leather throng on her leg with care. Blaise removed this, and read the note that Hermione had sent.

Yes, that's fine- Miss you too! 

Blaise looked up, and petted Infinite softly. He realized then he did love her- Hermione. And always would.

So he chose the red polo shirt that sat under all of the green, yellow, and blue shirts he owned.

He would tell her today.

Pansy 

She wouldn't go to Hogsmeade today. She wouldn't be able to withstand the humiliation. She, dating Ron Weasley? Sure, they were _pretending_, but no one else would know that. No. She wouldn't do it.

Her eyes landed on the picture frame in the bedside table. Blaise Zabini grinned back at her.

She would do it. For Blaise.

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_NO!  
_

_Yes, you will, Pansy Parkinson! You love him don't you?_

_If you mean Blaise, then, well, yes._

_Then you will do it. For Blaise._

_But Ron?_

_Either three weeks of humiliation or a life without your soul mate loving you back._

_Well, now that you put it that way…_

_Exactly._

_All right, all right! I'll do it…_

_Good. Now get up and get pretty. You're a wreck._

_Thanks a lot._

Pansy rubbed her eyes and stood up and headed to her bathroom. She turned on the bath water, undressed, and slipped in, relishing the feeling of hot water on her skin.

As she got dressed, Pansy took the picture of Blaise from the picture frame and slipped it into her pocket. She would need some extra reminders of _why_ she was going to even pretend to go out with Ronald Weasley.

That is, if she survived their first fake date.

**forbiddenlight**


	10. Chapter Ten: Confessions of the Soul

**Rain**

_**By forbiddenlight**_

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K., so why would I own anything of hers? This plot is my own though…

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed. _**I'd also like to invite everyone to become a staff or subscriber to my c2 community, Hogwarts Romantic Library for Harry Potter.**_ Woo-hoo! This is chapter ten! Yeah! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You made my day! This chapter is longer too. I'm doing my best to make chapters longer. Enjoy.

**LadySnake:** I'll have to see how the pen glides me. _Expect the unexpected_.

**I-Lurve-Harry:** Thanks. _I'll update faster the more people review._

**Athena:** No. Not yet. Thanks for reviewing. Thank you. I'm trying to stretch this story out as far as I can. I love you!

**Kichou:** You never know. I have not decided yet. Thanks!

**harryismybabycakes: **Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! Harry is really yours? Things won't heat up too much more. This _is_ only rated T. There aren't going to be any new characters (like characters I made up) for awhile. Sorry...

**accident-pronechick6567: **I don't think parents are _that_ evil. Sure, they can get annoying, but they're not neccesarily _evil, _persay. Thanks for reviewing.

**And, again, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That is very important to the story. It will also keep you out of any confusion…**

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Ten: Confessions of the Soul**

**Ginny**

Harry pulled away from the kiss, cutting her short.

"Harry, what is bothering you?" Ginny asked him sharply. Harry looked at her with a weird look on his face.

"What do you mean, Gin?" he asked. But Ginny knew something was up because of his tone of voice.

"Harry, you haven't been yourself all day! Tell me. But hurry please, dear; I have to go get Hermione ready for her date. She's taking a shower right now."

"Okay, I confess," Harry admitted. "I'm worried. I feel bothered. Because I know what I have to do."

Ginny's face shadowed. She knew this conversation would come up sooner or later, but now was definitely not her preferred time.

Harry was worried about Lord Voldemort.

She had noticed this since before they had started dating. At times he would just sit there, staring, without really looking at anything. His brow would be furrowed usually, and sometimes he would rub at his scar. She knew he was apprehensive about the day he would finally face Lord Voldemort, and fulfill the prophecy. Either kill- or be killed.

Hopefully he'd kill.

But she knew that that would be an extremely difficult thing to do.

"Harry," she replied calmly cupping his face in the ball of her hand. "I promise I'll be there with you when that day comes. But for now we can only prepare you for what will happen. And I will be there for you, for every step of the way… Harry, I-I…_Je t'aime_."

She had spoken boldly, telling him "I love you" in French. But it was the truth. It was how she felt. How she had always felt. How she would always feel.

"I love you too, Gin," Harry replied, and kissed her softly.

Ginny kissed back, finally knowing she was loved- and really loved- for the first time in her entire life. All of her pain, every worry was in that kiss, and he helped her relieve herself of the majority of it. Ginny was mitigated. She now knew that just as she would be there for Harry, Harry would be there for her.

**Hermione**

Ginny came back into her dorm in a daze, with a silly little smile on her face. Hermione was just out of the shower, and was drying her hair with hot air from her wand. She was wrapped in a towel.

"Ginny?" she asked her best friend. "What haven't you been telling me?"

Ginny smiled crookedly.

"Or… are you just stoned?" Hermione interrogated. She finished drying her hair. "Look, if you have any idea what I am saying, I know you're in love with Harry, and can you please pick me out an outfit? You're better at this then I am. And where's Ron?"

Ginny seemed to wake up after that.

"How'd you know I love Harry?" she asked with a puckered brow.

"Gin! I'm a girl. And you're best friend. Plus, you've been in love with Harry since well… Since forever."

Ginny blushed. "Alright! You caught me. And I already laid out your outfit- it's on your bed. Where Ron is? No idea!"

They both burst out in laughter. Hermione went into the dorm and returned soon after dressed in an outfit she never knew she had, a white polo shirt with a tiny red heart on the left breast. She was wearing a khaki skirt that reached just below her knees, and a pair of little white Keds on her feet with ankle socks.

"You look lovely," Ginny grinned at her as Hermione resurfaced in the bathroom.

"Thanks. You chose the outfit."

"I know. You just look perfect."

"Well, what about my hair?" Hermione inquired.

"I knew you'd ask about that." Ginny told her the same time she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial with a light rose-colored liquid in it.

"I brewed it this morning," Ginny said, answering Hermione's blank look. Hermione furrowed her brow. "What is it?"

"A curl-locking potion. I found it in _Witch's Weekly_. It emphasizes your curls, giving it a more… curlier look."

Hermione still looked confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It- here, just let me do it, and you'll see for yourself."

10 minutes later, Hermione couldn't recognize herself.

She was beautiful.

"How much of this stuff did you make?" she asked, grinning.

"I knew you would like it!" Ginny laughed. "I made enough to fill about… Twenty more of these vials."

Hermione smiled. "Can I… Have some more?"

"As much as you want! I'll even give you the recipe. Well, at least a copy of it. I plan to make some more and sell it to the other girls in Gryffindor. If there was one thing I learned from Fred and George, is it's good to have some money. You get it for free because you're my best friend." Ginny beamed.

"Bravo. And it's 10:30. Do you want to head to Hogsmeade early?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. You don't need any makeup. You're too pretty for makeup." Ginny responded as they left the dorm and headed down the stairs to the common room. "Now, what's Harry up to?"

They found out a moment later.

**Ron**

He could do it. He could "pretend" to go out with Pansy Parkinson in order to get Hermione back. He loved her, didn't he?

But he needed to talk to someone. He knew he couldn't tell anyone that he was pretending, but he still needed to talk to a guy about girls. Sure, he had dated Hermione, but that was Hermione. Pansy, well, she was a whole different story.

Which was why he found himself sitting in front of Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry," he confessed bravely, swallowing hard. "I got a girlfriend."

Harry smiled. "So, you've finally gotten over Hermione?"

Ron grimaced. "You could say that…"

"What's her name, Ron?" Harry pried.

Ron looked at his feet. "Parkinson." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"My girlfriend… Her name is Pansy Parkinson." Ron prepared himself for the worst.

"Oh. Her? Pshaw. Whatever floats your boat mate. If she's the one for you, then go for it. I'm glad you got over Hermione. Hey, I have to tell you a secret." Harry told him. Ron couldn't believe it. Harry wasn't- he wasn't in the least bit mad?

"Ron?"

"Oh, yeah? What's your secret?" Ron regained himself.

Harry lowered his voice. "I have a girlfriend too. Her name is Ginny."

Ron felt the steam come out of his ears. But before he could begin shouting, Hermione, looking drop-dead gorgeous, appeared in the common room, standing next to a surprised Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Coming Clean

**Rain **

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K., so why would I own anything of hers? This plot is my own though…

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'd also like to invite everyone to become a staff or subscriber to my c2 community, Hogwarts Romantic Library for Harry Potter. My longest chapter so far. Enjoy!

**I-Lurve-Harry: **How can I _not_ keep writing? My fingers, brain, or heart shan't allow it. And what's with Pansy and Ron? Oh, you'll see… You'll see…

**Weaselbee: **I like where my story is going too! Thank you for reading. Hope you read some more!

**LadySnake: **He never seems to enjoy himself in this story. Well, that's okay. Ron doesn't necessarily _deserve_ enjoyment.

**Athena: **Glad you liked it!

**And, again, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That is very important to the story. It will also keep you out of any confusion…**

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Eleven: Coming Clean**

**Draco**

He met Cho at the Hog's Head.

"Drake," she greeted him happily, planting a kiss on his cheek. Draco smiled, but he couldn't hide his discomfort. When Cho _finally _noticed this, she asked the question he really didn't want her to ask.

"Pumpkin, are you okay?"

It didn't surprise him that she would ask such a question (after all, he's been dating her for about… three years) but it didn't mean he wanted to answer it.

"Yeah. Just fine. Yep. Nothing wrong here," he told her in a fake voice. Cho looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Drake, honey, do you want to take a walk?" Cho asked him sincerely. "We could talk about it." They had walked out of the Hog's Head and were heading down the cobblestone streets past Zonko's, Honeydukes, and the Owl Post. Soon they had reached the very end of the road. Hp

"Cho… I don't know… It's just so tough… It's not exactly something you would know, being a Ravenclaw and all. It's more of a Slytherin thing. I should talk to Pansy or Blaise about it."

Cho burst into tears. "Oh, so you'd rather talk to _her_ than me? I can't believe you! What, so you like her more than me? Think you can talk to her?

"Draco, have you ever cheated on me?" she cried. Draco was alarmed at the sight of her- unlike his father, he hated seeing the woman he loved cry.

Draco flinched. "Cho! We agreed to have another relationship occasionally so no one would suspect that we were dating! If my father found out-"

"All hell would break loose. I know. I know! But I mean ever _really _cheated on me, Draco."

Draco felt uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how much he liked the direction this conversation was going.

"Have you ever cheated on _me_, Cho?" he demanded, eyes blazing. Cho looked at him with watery orbs.

"I thought I loved you," she whispered. "But, oh, Draco, I'm sorry…"

"What?" Draco asked her, leaning into hug her.

But she pulled away, hot tears rolling down her beautiful face. "I'm in love… With someone else."

_How can this be possible?_

"Who is he?" Draco asked her calmly, as though she had been telling him about the weather.

"It's not he, Draco. It's a she… I've been seeing Marietta Edgecombe since well, since school started. I'm so sorry, Drake. I knew I should have told you earlier, but I was so afraid! And then I began thinking maybe you were cheating on me and I was hating myself for even thinking that when I was dating Marietta and I didn't know what to do so… Oh, Draco, will you ever forgive me?" she said this all in a wave of tears.

Draco wasn't mad. But he wasn't happy either. The emotion he felt he could not decipher, nor recognize what it was. It was a calm feeling, an I-knew-this-was-going-to-happen feeling. His father had told him to never let emotions overcome you. To never let them get in the way of the task you had to perform.

So Draco just walked away and left her standing there. He learned an important lesson that day.

His father was wrong.

The human body cannot survive without emotion.

**Blaise**

Whenever she walked into the room, she took his breath away. But that afternoon when Hermione Granger entered the Three Broomsticks to meet Blaise it was as though he could not breathe- ever again.

She wasn't beautiful. She was a goddess. She was the bringer of light. The very image of splendor and magnificence. And she was _his_.

God, he loved her.

But could he tell her?Hermione

"Hey, I'll see you around, okay?" Ginny said earnestly to Hermione as they left Honeydukes. "I'm meeting a very special friend at Madam Puddifoot's for a very special afternoon."

Hermione grinned. "I have a feeling I know who your very special friend is."

"And I have a feeling that you are very right." Gin replied. They were both in the best of moods, despite the skirmish this morning.

**:flashback:**

Hermione headed down the stairs with Ginny, both laughing about how different people would look with shaved heads.

"Wouldn't Marietta Edgecombe look _hilarious_ with no hair? Considering hers is already about five feet long."

"She would. She must have used a hair growing charm. I can see her now. '_You know, Mama, my hair is far too short!' _and then her mother- oh, her mother goes, _'No, no, Marietta. You said that last week, and added on another 3 ½ feet.' _And- and then Marietta, oh, Marietta goes, _'But mummy, I'm so afaid the boysies won't lite me with my hair so sort. I tink anoter 8 feet will do. _Juevavi!_ A, tere, I am de most beautifuk Repunzel eva! Won't every boysie lite me now?'_"

And then they reached the bottom of the stairs, where they spotted Harry and Ron talking quietly. Suddenly Ginny's face went from happiness to surprise to dread. Hermione took a few double takes. What was going on?

Ron turned his head to look at the two girls, and Hermione didn't like the look in his eyes.

They were a mix of surprise and anger.

"Ginny!" he shouted, standing up. "I just got some extremely interesting news from Harry here. Apparently, _you _have a boyfriend. A boyfriend. Isn't that _just charming_?"

He was furious. Hermione stared at each Weasley in turn. Ron was red in the face and looked as though he was fit to burst. Ginny, on the other hand, was smiling.

"So, you told him, Harry?" she asked her current boyfriend. Harry grinned back at her. Hermione could see his eyes. "Yeah. But you know what he told me?"

"What?" she asked, her smile fading.

"He has a girlfriend too. Tell her, Ron. You know you can't get mad at Gin if _you're _dating someone too."

Hermione gasped. Ron was dating someone? What- who was she?

Ginny looked like she was about to throttle him.

Ron turned red in the face, unable to step up to the plate and reveal something (at least to him Hermione found out later) was so embarrassing.

"Come on, mate. Tell them!" Harry prodded. "They deserve to know!"

Ginny walked over to Harry and stood behind him. "He's right, Ronald. I have a right to know."

"All right, okay!" Ron gasped. "Her name… Her name is Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione gasped, as did Ginny.

"You were getting mad at me for dating _Harry_, your _best friend_, when you're dating a _Slytherin_? _Draco Malfoy's ex_? I can't believe you! Traitor!" Ginny snapped at him before running upstairs.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Sure, it was wrong of Ron to be mad at Ginny for dating when he was dating Parkinson, but she couldn't be mad at him. In fact, she was _relieved_. The fact that Ron had gone out with Pansy meant he no longer liked her.

Ron, on the other hand, ran out of the portrait hole. Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"Gin didn't take it too nicely," He said, his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have told him about Ginny and me. Or told you guys that he was dating her… But Gin and I… I love her so much! And I couldn't keep a secret… Not from my best friend."

Hermione understood his situation. That was how she felt about Blaise.

"I think Gin needs some time to cool off." She said grinning. "But I think you should help her."

"As in?" he asked her with a single raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what I mean! Make her feel better!"

"How am I supposed to get to her dorm?" he asked smartly.

"Accio your broom, you dung head!" Hermione told him. "And hurry up. Tell Gin to meet me at Honeydukes. Au Revoir."

And Hermione left the common room to head to Hogsmeade.

**:end flashback:**

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Birthday Surprise

**Rain**

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K., so why would I own anything of hers? This plot is my own though…

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'd also like to invite everyone to become a staff and/or subscriber to my c2 community, Hogwarts Romantic Library for Harry Potter. Also, please check out my newest fanfic "Looking For The Light". It is prewritten, and I posted it once before, but took it down. It will have a sequel, so please drop in and read it. Also, this chapter is part one of Hermione and Blaise's date, and chapter thirteen (oh, it's so wonderful to be able to say that!) will be part two. Come chapter fourteen, we will _finally _get into the actual plot- the real reason this story was written. Thank you, and please review!

**Athena:** Thanks. This chapter was extremely vital to the story. It went through Draco's feelings for his father, how Cho is so insecure with herself and her feelings, and how Ron feels about his sister dating, and vice-versa. I felt kind of awkward writing about Cho and her new… partner… But it had to be extremely wild and weird for Cho to keep it a secret from Draco.

**I-Lurve-Harry:** Thank you thank you thank you! I love reviews like these. What's with Ron and Pansy? I know, them being a couple is pretty wicked, but it will work out in the end. And you know I can't make Pansy nice! She is pure evil! ) Do you want to be a subscriber or staff for Hogwarts Romantic Library? Don't worry, you can be both!

**wolfielee123321:** Very sorry to sink your boat, wolfie, but I am afraid you are wrong. Je T'aime means "I love you". Je t'adore means "I adore you". And if you don't believe that I am right, you may speak to Athena (mentioned above) my stepmother. My great-grandma on her side is half French, so she knows a good deal of French. Thank you, though, for the review.

**Kichou:** Thank you for reviewing, Glad you like Blaise in this- I think he's great too. It's a lot of fun to make up everything about him, although he's not a made-up character.

**CareBearErin:** Thank you for reviewing. They do, don't they? Some people just never learn…

**GothicKitty:** Thanks. I will update faster the more reviews I get!

**And, again, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That is very important to the story. It will also keep you out of any confusion…**

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Twelve: A Birthday Surprise**

**Blaise**

Whenever she walked into the room, she took his breath away. But that afternoon when Hermione Granger entered the Three Broomsticks to meet Blaise it was as though he could not breathe- ever again.

She wasn't beautiful. She was a goddess. She was the bringer of light. The very image of splendor and magnificence. And she was _his_.

God, he loved her.

But could he tell her? 

She smiled at him, and Blaise felt himself smile back, but he was so nervous he could barely think. He picked up the two butterbeers off the bar he had purchased for her and himself a moment ago and walked over. She was positively beautiful.

"Hi, Hermione," he greeted her, handing her the drink. Hermione smiled. "Hi, Blaise. Thanks. So, what are we off to today?" Hermione gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"Hmm…" Blaise said thoughtfully. "I was thinking we could just go window shopping, you know, around here."

Hermione smiled. _She seems to like the idea_. "Yeah. Let's."

Butterbeers in hand, they left the Three Broomsticks and headed out into the warm October day. They walked for awhile in silence, glancing at windows, and each sometimes glancing at the other, but then, feeling embarrassed, would look the other way.

"My birthday is the end of this week," Blaise said just to make conversation.

"Oh, is it? My birthday was the 19th of September." Hermione replied, glancing longingly at a red scarf inside the Madame Melani's Robes For The Ladies shop.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Blaise asked her, smiling.

"Because, well, I don't know… Actually, I do. We didn't start dating until a few days after that." Hermione blushed.

_Dating?_ Blaise thought wildly. _Like boyfriend/girlfriend dating? Of course, how can I be so stupid!_

"Well, then, Happy Belated Birthday. How about I make it up to you?" Blaise inquired.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him, a single eyebrow rose.

"Oh, you know. I'll just get you a gift. Something you'll like. Here, meet me at the Shrieking Shack in… 15 minutes."

Hermione gave him an I-can't-believe-this look, then smiled. Giving him a quick kiss (which made him get about 10 degrees hotter), she walked off to the opposite direction- toward the Shrieking Shack.

Blaise knew exactly what to do. He headed right inside Madame Melani's and bought that red scarf. He headed across the street and bought a large chocolate rose from Honeyduke's. Figuring that would do, he headed to the Owl Post and rented a barn owl. Smiling, he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from his pocket (unlike most wizards his age, Blaise always liked to be prepared), and began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's me, Blaise. I'll be waiting for you with Cupid. I am still inside Hogsmeade. Come and find me, and you'll get your gift and your date._

_Love, Blaise_

He read it over again twice. Heart throbbing like mad, he tied the letter to the owl's leg and set it off, but quickly headed to Madame Puddifoot's, where he would wait for the girl he loved.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Love Is In The Air

**Rain**

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **Now, remind me why I would be writing a fanfic if I was J.K.? Enough said.

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who reviewed. I can't believe it! Over 50 reviews! Thank you, you guys! Thanks so much! _Also, everyone is welcome to become staff and/or subscriber to Hogwarts Romantic Library, my c2 Archive._ Please check out my other story, "Looking for the Light" it will be updated after I get five reviews. Thank you for reading. Over and out.

**CareBearErin: **Thank you for the review! And yes, you are so, so right. Blaise does love her…

**iluvdracossoul: **So glad you liked it. I'm a killer for Herm/Draco fics too. Is mine really that good? Thank you.

**Kichou: **Don't worry. But something is going to happen very, very soon…

**Athena: **Am I posting it fast enough? I wish I could have done it earlier, but chores, chores, chores! Glad you liked it!

**I-Lurve-Harry: **Go to my c2 archive, click the Subscribe button to subscribe. And then I sent you an e-mail asking if you want to become a staff member. If you want me to resend it, let me know in a review!

**Dakota-Malfoy: **Yeah. I try to update as fast as possible. Glad you reviewed!

**LadySnake: **Ah, well, than you've obviously never met Zack Peralta, my crush…

**And, again, be sure to take note of the names in bold. That is very important to the story. It will also keep you out of any confusion…**

**Ship: **Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Chapter Thirteen: Love Is In The Air**

**Hermione**

Walking up to the Shrieking Shack, the seventeen-year-old brunette sat down on a stone bench that someone had set up there. She smiled up at the warm October day. God, it was beautiful…

A branch cracked. Hermione turned her eyes back down from the sky and stared around in every direction, but saw no one.

"Granger," said a voice. Hermione jumped as she saw Draco Malfoy approach her.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied, just as haughtily and coarse. She stood. "What is it you want?"

Malfoy raised a single eyebrow and looked at her with a smirk.

"I wanted to know, Granger, what is going on with you and Blaise Zabini." Draco retorted. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"Well, you see, we're-."

Suddenly Draco leaned over and kissed her. Hermione pushed him away.

"How dare you, you evil son of a-!" She yelled, but he cut her off.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, _Hermione_." He smirked. "Now, you will get over Blaise. Got it? He's Pansy's. Not yours!"

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I thought she was going out with Ron!"

"Oh, and you're supposed to be smart? Pansy only went out with Weasel because she wanted to get Blaise back. Same with Weasel I guess. He wanted you. Pshaw. I don't even understand how anyone would ever want you, you filthy, disgusting-!"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence Draco, or you might not be able to exactly comprehend this."

Hermione punched him in the face with a satisfying cra-_ack_. Malfoy yelled. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" as blood ran down his face.

"Never ever call me a mudblood again you filthy, disgusting twerp!" she called as he ran away.

"Yuck," Hermione grimaced. _"Scourgify_. I still can't believe he kissed me!"

Suddenly a pair of feet landed on her shoulder, and Hermione realized it was an owl. Smiling, she tore the envelope off of its feet and sent it off.

"Oh, it's from Blaise," she smiled as she tore it open and read the inside aloud.

"_Dear Hermione,_

"_It's me, Blaise. I'll be waiting for you with Cupid. I am still inside Hogsmeade. Come and find me, and you'll get your gift and your date._

"_Love, Blaise"_

"Ah, man," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "He gives me a riddle. _Cupid… Cupid…_"

Hermione pocketed the letter and headed back to Hogsmeade, still grimacing about Draco's kiss…

"Honeyduke's… Nah…" Hermione said aloud as she passed by the store's windows, with all kinds of candies on its displays. She saw Luna Lovegood out of the corner of her eye.

"Luna!" she called, waving her over. Luna obliged, smiling. "Hi, Hermione! What's up?"

Hermione grinned. "I need your help. My boyfriend-" her voice squeaked at the word 'boyfriend', but it certainly was true, wasn't it? "-gave me a riddle. He says he's waiting for me with Cupid... Where could that be?"

Luna smiled. "Glad I can be to your assistance, Hermione, and I know exactly where Blaise Zabini is."

"How'd you know he's my boyfriend?" Hermione asked, giving her an odd look. Luna just grinned.

"You obviously have _never_ listened to gossip, Hermione. Everybody knows. Anywho, your boyfriend, Blaise, is at Madame Puddifoot's."

"What? What's that?"

"It's a coffee shop," Luna told her, rolling her eyes. "Here, follow me."

Luna walked outside. "See that building"- she pointed to a cottage up the way- "That is Madame Puddifoot's. But be careful. There are nergals all in the decorations. "

"Thanks," Hermione said, but Luna had already gone. Hermione shook her head. _That girl will never cease to amaze me_, she thought with a laugh.

Hermione walked up to Madame Puddifoot's and stepped inside. She rubbed her eyes. Everything was pink! Mouth gaping, Hermione spotted a large statue of Cupid in the corner, and under it, of course, with a smug look on his handsome face, sat Blaise Zabini.

He was laughing as Hermione slid in next to him in the booth. "Took you long enough."

Hermione punched him lovingly in the shoulder. "At least I got here. And everything's, well, pink."

"Yeah? You like it?"

Hermione smiled. "No," she flirted.

"Good. 'Cause I don't either," he told her. They laughed, and Blaise softly kissed her.

A woman dressed in a pink summer dress came up to them. "Ah. You two make such a cute couple. What'll it be?"

Blaise grinned. "Well, I'll have a coffee- black."

Hermione gripped his hand. "And I'll have an iced coffee mocha."

The woman smiled and walked away, muttering something about teenagers and their coffee.

Hermione and Blaise didn't notice. They were too busy drowning in each other's eyes. So busy, they didn't even notice Ginny and Harry on the other side of the shop.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Dark Mark Escort

**Rain **

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **Let me say this: if I owned Harry Potter, would I _really even be here_? I'd be enjoying my spoils. Enough said.

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who reviewed! Man, 5 reviews and I just posted it! You guys are _awesome_! Also, please check out my c2 archive, Hogwarts Romantic Fiction and see if it's right for you! (Okay, that was extremely hokey) Also, this is a vital chapter and please enjoy. Next chapter will be even better!

**CareBearErin: **I know. I'm planning on writing a fic in the future starring Luna. It's going to be insane.

**Kichou: **Now, this may change later on, but I'm pretty sure that Draco doesn't like her like that- he's just worried. He's trying to scare Herm away from Blaise, because after finding out that Blaise hates Voldemort, he has no idea what to do, but try his best to get Hermione away from Blaise, so he can persuade his best friend to be evil.

**I-Lurve-Harry: **Soon enough?

**Athena: **I know, yuck. Hermione definitely didn't have fun. I'll be sure to update ASAP.

**Nerfi-Tiri:** Thank you for reviewing! A new reviewer, I can't complain. They do make a cute couple! 

**Da-Manta-Ray: **Thank you for reviewing! I am ecstatic that you love my story. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

**Also, please be aware of the names in bold. They are vital to the story.**

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Ship: **Hermione/Blaise

**Chapter Fourteen: The Dark Mark Escort**

**Blaise**

Blaise's fingers shook as he finished his history essay. It was Wednesday the fifth, and in three days his mother would arrive to pick him up and escort him to Voldemort, and he would get the Dark Mark.

He wouldn't go. He couldn't go.

It was pouring outside the castle. Blaise looked around the History of Magic classroom and met Hermione's eyes. She smiled at him. He gave her a weak one in return. He was truly nervous, and, for the third time in his life, scared.

The bell rang, and Blaise met Hermione outside the room. They walked out of the double doors and into the rain out on the grounds. They held hands and walked.

"Hermione, I-I'm nervous," he confessed, not meeting her eyes. "My mother, Janetta Zabini, is coming on Saturday, the day before my birthday, to take me to get the Dark Mark."

Hermione was looking at her shoes. "Can't you tell her that you don't _want_ to be a Death Eater?"

Blaise stopped walking. He and Hermione were both soaked, but neither of them seemed to care. Blaise was glad he was soaked, as it's hard to tell when you are crying when it's raining. And he was crying… So hard…

"I can't just do that, Hermione," he explained softly. The rain pitter-pattered onto every surface around them, making him hard to hear, but he knew Hermione caught every word. He loved Hermione for that reason. "My father is _Jorge Zabini_! He's wanted by the ministry for too many things to count… My mother expects me to be just like my idiotic father…but I won't! I can't get the Dark Mark!"

Hermione let go of his hand and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay," she whispered above the rain. "It will be alright…"

They kissed softly, but Blaise didn't feel any better. Hermione couldn't understand what he was going through. She might never understand…

**XXXXX **

**Hermione**

She met him outside the dungeons early Saturday morning. The sun was shining and lit up the inside of Hogwarts through the windows. Blaise was quiet.

"She'll be here in about twenty minutes, Hermione. I still have no idea what I am going to do." Blaise sighed.

Hermione felt her eyes mist over. She ached for him. "Just don't go… Tell her you can't…"

Blaise looked into her eyes. "If only it were that easy," he replied. "I'll see you Sunday, Hermione… I- I love you."

Hermione's heart swelled. The tears began to fall, realizing just how hard this must be for Blaise. "I love you too.

Blaise 

He watched Hermione walk away. Her footsteps echoed throughout the hall. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

_I'm supposed to be strong_, he told himself. _So why the heck am I crying? _

Then a thought lodged itself into his brain. _Because Hermione loves me because I am sensitive, because I don't care whether or not I cry._

The minutes past slower and slower. Blaise felt as though an entire eternity was lost in those twenty minutes he waited for his mother. She was coming. She would take him to Voldemort…

He would not get it.

He could not get it.

The double doors to Hogwarts suddenly opened, and the sunlight got much brighter, pouring into the castle. Mrs. Janetta Zabini walked inside, saw her son, and ran up to him to hug him. Blaise hugged her back, although his heart was weighing heavy.

"Mom, I-." He began, but was cut off.

"I can't believe you, Blaise Zabini!" Pansy Parkinson shouted from ten feet away. Her heels clicked and her eyes flashed dangerously. "I can't believe you would choose a filthy mudblood over me! I can't believe you would then let Hermione Granger veer you away from the dark side! You have to be a death eater! But _no_, Hermione Granger's too good to let her man be a Death Eater. Blaise, she took you away! Away from your true calling! That filthy Mudblood!"

Pansy's voice wavered and tears poured down her cheeks. "I loved you! But I don't know anymore! How can I love someone who follows Dumbledore? Who hates Lord Voldemort!"

Pansy turned on her heel and flew the hall. Blaise watched her go.

"Don't tell me Blaise," his mother begged him. "Don't tell me what Parkinson's daughter said is true."

Blaise's eyes fell to the floor. "It is, Mom. Every word. Except-."

He tried to tell her it had been his decision to not follow Voldemort, and that Hermione had nothing to do with it, but Mrs. Zabini cut him off.

"Oh, my lord! What have you done to my son!" she screamed. "You wait till your father hears this, Blaise. I have never been more disgraced in my life!"

And she fled Hogwarts. And she too cried.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Predictions & Fate

**Rain**

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **Let me say this: if I owned Harry Potter, would I _really even be here_? I'd be enjoying my spoils. Enough said.

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who reviewed! Man, 5 reviews and I just posted it! You guys are _awesome_! Also, please check out my c2 archive, Hogwarts Romantic Fiction and see if it's right for you! (Okay, that was extremely hokey)

Hi, you guys! Last chapter was rushed, but it really couldn't be any other way so I do apologize. For those of you who are not sure why Blaise couldn't just right out and tell his mum and dad that he didn't want to be a death eater, you should find out in this chapter. I also wanted to say that we are now getting into the actual plot. ). Enjoy.

**I-Lurve-Harry: **Thank you. Thank you so much for the compliment!

**LadySnake: **It gets even better.

**CareBearErin: **You're good at this, huh? Well, the summary reveals a lot.

**Athena: **Sorry about that. Hope this is better. I'll explain it a bit more.

**Kichou: **Who doesn't like Pansy? Well, if you hate her, you'll be so confused this chapter. This story definitely has a lot of twists. But Pansy plays a big part in this story. Some might say it's even her fault…

**Moon Archer: **Just wanted to thank you for reviewing twice! That's really nice of you. Reviews are awesome and I love them. I completely understand about the whole love thing, but it had to be that way for this story to work. Thanks again!

**Also, please be aware of the names in bold. They are vital to the story**. 

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Ship: **Hermione/Blaise

**Chapter Fifteen: Predictions & Fate**

**Ron**

Pansy ran past him. Ron looked at her oddly. Was she _crying_?

"Pansy!" he called after her. She slowed down and turned around. There was mascara running down her cheeks and her hair was messed up, but Ron felt a definite jump of his heart when she acknowledged his call.

No, he loved Hermione… Not Pansy…

"Oh, Ron," Pansy sobbed, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, oh, Ron! I just saw Blaise, he was leaving with his mum to get the Dark Mark and I yelled at him! I yelled at him! Oh, Ron!"

As much as he hated other people crying, specifically women, Ron couldn't help but be pleased with what was going on right here. "Pansy," he told her softly. "Pansy, why- why do you love Blaise?"

Pansy's cries mellowed. She locked her green eyes with his brown ones. "I don't know… I guess I never thought of that…"

Ron lowered his eyes away from her penetrating gaze. It was as though, when she looked at him through his eyes, he was exposed. Naked. Every little thing inside him was in the light, and there was nowhere to hide.

He swallowed nervously as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. "I love-someone- because she is beautiful. Because not only is her body beautiful, but her soul is too. Because she is not afraid to be herself and be loud and proud about whom she is. I love her because she is my friend, although I wouldn't mind being more."

Pansy lowered her eyes to her shoes as Ron lifted his. "Hermione, huh, Ron?" she asked him, a waver in her voice.

"No, Pansy," Ron replied as he lifted Pansy's chin. "_You_."

Pansy smiled. Ron grinned. And they kissed.

**Blaise**

He walked up onto the grounds. He needed to think and to be alone.

There were many reasons why Blaise knew he couldn't tell his parents about his choice. It had been expected of him to follow Voldemort since before he as born. Surely his mother would be mad. He had no idea what he should do.

She was so mad.

Should he tell Hermione?

**Janetta**

She apparated home as soon as she reached Hogsmeade.

"Jorge! Jorge! You get down here now!" she screamed for her husband as she ordered a house elf named Kinsey to make her a cup of tea. She was shaking terribly.

"What is it, Janetta?" Jorge demanded as he entered the room in a red housecoat.

"It's our son," she murmured, shaking even more.

"Ah, Blaise? Where is he?" Jorge asked her, searching the room with his eyes.

"Blaise," she began, her voice wavering. "Is not here. He refused to come home and become a Death Eater!"

Jorge turned to face her. "WHAT!" he shouted.

Kinsey entered the room trembling, a teapot and two cups in her ancient hands. "Mistress Zabini!" she called.

Kinsey handed the tea to Janetta and she poured herself a glass. She could not believe her son refused to be a death eater.

"What! I cannot believe it! We have raised him to become a death eater! Did you find out _why_?" Jorge demanded.

Janetta was crying. She closed her eyes, and then opened them wearily. "Yes. He's dating a _mudblood_ named Hermione Granger. Apparently she convinced him to follow that fool Dumbledore."

"Dammit!" Jorge shouted. "I'm going to get dressed. I have to do some errands. Stay here. Do not leave the manor. Do not contact our son or this Hermione Granger!"

And with that Jorge apparated. Janetta began sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh Blaise! Why?"

**Hermione **

She had been sitting on her bed, finishing her charms homework and feeling awful about Blaise when she glanced out the window and saw a person walking around the grounds. Although the figure was hard to see from so far up, Hermione knew it was Blaise by how he walked.

As she ran out of the portrait hole and headed to the grounds, the sky opened up and rain poured from the heavens.

"Blaise!" She yelled as she ran toward him, already completely soaked. "Blaise! It's me! Oh, Blaise! What happened!" she ran up to him and he turned around. They embraced. Hermione noticed Blaise was crying.

"Oh, Blaise… Why are you still here?" she asked him. Blaise looked at the ground.

"Pansy Parkinson told them that I didn't want to go… That you made me not want to be a Death Eater… I tried to tell my mother the truth, but she wouldn't listen… Now she thinks it's you who's to be blamed…"

Hermione stepped away from him. "But what does that mean?" her voice cracked and wavered. She was shaking.

"It means my mother will tell my father. My father will tell Voldemort. And Voldemort will order you to be killed…" Blaise took a moment to realize what he was saying.

"No," Hermione whispered as her body was taken over by silent tears. "No…"

Blaise hugged her. "Hermione, I am so sorry… We will fight Voldemort… I will not let them kill you…"

Hermione didn't know what to think. At least she felt safe inside his arms.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Bittersweet

**Rain **

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **feel free to sue the next chick, because I own absolutely nothing when it comes to Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Thanks you guys! 11 reviews! Wow, this is awesome! So sorry about the wait. I suffered from writer's block and I was camping, you know… I had to force myself to write this. Hopefully 17 is better!

Well, enjoy!

**LadySnake: **Yeah, it kinda does.

**Kichou: **Is this soon enough? )

**CareBearErin: **Thank you for reviewing. Don't worry, Jorge is definitely creepy.

**Kinz: **Wow, did I really? I thought I made that up! How cool. And don't worry about bothering me to update. I update pretty fast.

**Danielle: **Thank you! Thank you for that compliment. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I hope you continue reading it in the future.

**Pip08: **I know. I've been planning Pansy and Ron's relationship since early on, but I wasn't sure how it was going to work.

**mrsbnmof09: **Thank you! Wow, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! You know what's funny? I never planned to include a twist in each chapter, guess I did though. )

**amrawo: **Thanks a bunch! Bittersweet… What a good idea… Thanks!

**Athena: **Thanks… For reminding me! Completely forgot. )

**Moon Archer: **You can never know… mua ha ha…

**I-Lurve-Harry: **I'm glad you love this story. Sorry about the Ron/Pansy part, but there wasn't any other way.

**lilpuppy3: **Well, I'm glad you like it so far. Yes, chapter 15 was really pretty good. Chapter 16 just goes more into it. We learn a lot about Jorge in this chapter.

**Please take not of the names in bold… You know all this!**

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ship: **HGBZ

**Chapter Sixteen: Bittersweet**

**Jorge**

He was fuming as he approached the Malfoy Manor.

Never before had he felt this way; never before had he lacked the stamina to control his anger for his own son. What his son did was traitorous- he'd never look Blaise in the eye again without feeling that twinge of anger, that spasm of guilt and fear.

Lord Voldemort had been staying at Malfoy Manor since fleeing the Ministry almost six months ago. Jorge, however solemn, was pleased at the idea of visiting his half-brother's house. However, the thought of approaching the Dark Lord with news of his traitorous son made his blood run cold. Never before had he dreaded kneeling before his master.

He walked up through the gates. It would be a long walk, as the actual mansion sat deep on the manor, and a spell had been performed that wouldn't allow any apparition. Jorge simply walked.

Each step took him closer to the man he feared to see.

But he had to make that walk. He had to figure out what to do with this Hermione Granger, the girl that ruined his son, and only heir.

_I will be a laughingstock_, he thought bitterly as he walked up the stone steps leading up the door. _No one will respect me for what my son has done. _

**Blaise**

He was dying inside. But he had to be strong.

Never before in the history had a son of a Death Eater refuse service to Lord Voldemort. Blaise didn't know what to expect, only to expect the worst…

Would they kill Hermione?

Still the thought ached him, tore him apart until he was nothing but pulp. He had no idea what to do…

Talk to Dumbledore… 

The idea seemed far away, and unpleasant, but it had occurred to him during a wave of desperation. If he had to talk to Dumbledore in order to save Hermione, he would.

But he needed to talk to Hermione first.

**Hermione**

It was Sunday. Blaise had owled the night before, saying it was urgent, and that she needed to meet him at the Room of Requirement at noon. It was 11:30 and Hermione was getting dressed.

She felt dizzy. Her life had never been threatened before, except perhaps when she had gone to the Quidditch Tournament and everyone's life was threatened. But this was big; she and Blaise were the only ones being threatened.

It was personal.

But it was a misunderstanding! It had been Blaise who had decided not to become a death eater- Hermione had nothing to do with it. Hermione wanted to strangle Pansy, but hug her and thank her all the same.

Why? If Pansy had not yelled at Blaise, her boyfriend would be a death eater. Pansy was one of those "angels in disguise".

_I still hate her._

**XXXXX**

Hermione arrived at the Room of Requirement, dressed in jean capri's, a white elbow-sleeved shirt and the red scarf Blaise had bought her at Hogsmeade. Hermione loved the scarf.

As the giant oak door appeared, Hermione was filled with memories of fifth year- the D.A. Meetings. She had loved them. But it had been too much, maybe next year…

_Blaise needs me_, she remembered. But it is all is fault I may die tomorrow...

And she walked through the door into the Room of Requirement. It was dimly lit, and there wasn't much to it. Just a coffee table, a loveseat, and tea and biscuits.

**Blaise**

"It isn't much. But we need to talk- in private," Blaise greeted her from the loveseat as Hermione Granger walked into the room.

Hermione nodded solemnly. Her eyes flicked around the room. Candles and a dim fireplace in the corner lit up the room.

"I wanted to know what was wrong," she replied softly as she sat down next to him.

Blaise folded his hands. He was nervous- very nervous.

Hermione's eyes left his face and went around the room. "I mean, I know what happened, Blaise. Your mum thinks that I was the one who made you believe you shouldn't be a death eater, while it was really you who made that decision. So she tells your dad, who is going to have to tell Lord Voldemort why you don't want to be one, and of course, I will be mentioned, so Voldemort'll order me to be killed, yada yada yada…"

Blaise felt useless. Why hadn't he just told his mother straight out?

"I don't know what to say Blaise," Hermione told him as she stood up. Suddenly, she ripped off her scarf and threw it on his lap.

"I can't believe I ever thought I loved you!" she cried as she ran from the room.

Blaise felt as though he was two inches tall.

**Jorge**

"My Lord," Jorge greeted Voldemort with a bow.

"Ah, Zabini," Voldemort hissed. "Where is your son? He has an appointment today to get his dark mark."

Jorge's eyes lowered. "My Lord, my son refused to become a Death Eater. He told my wife that a mudblood girl named Hermione Granger whom he is currently dating persuaded him to make that choice."

Voldemort shook his head.

"Zabini, things like this should not happen. I would have hoped you raised your son with a thicker cement foundation, not one of sand. However, there are too many future Death Eaters at Hogwarts for mudbloods like Hermione Granger to be meddling with. I am ordering you to execute her."

Jorge tried to swallow. "_Execute her_, sir?"

"Yes, Jorge. Is that too much?" Voldemort raised his eyebrows, his venomous eyes lingering on Jorge's brown ones. Jorge nodded.

"_Yes, Jorge. IS THAT TOO MUCH?" _Voldemort repeated himself.

"Yes, sir," Jorge replied dimly.

"Hermione Granger will be dead by the end of this month. It is the eighth of September. If she is not dead by then, _you will be_."

"Yes sir," Jorge said softly.

"Now get out of my sight."

"Good day to you, my darkness," Jorge bid him, rushing from the room.

Once outside of the Malfoy Manor, Jorge took a deep breath.

_He had never killed someone before._

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Shocked and Hardly

**Rain **

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who reviewed. Some people were a bit confused over the last chapter, what with Hermione yelling at Blaise. Well, we'll find out more about it now, won't we? I've read the sixth book. It was really good. A little dark, and you will never believe who dies and who is the Half-Blood Prince!

**CAUTION: Proceed with caution. This chapter and the rest of the story will contain HBP spoilers. You have been warned and I will not feel bad if you are mad that this story is containing spoilers.**

**maraudin-around: **I don't think so right now, but you never can be sure…

**Steelo: **No, he isn't a mediwizard (whatever that is).

**Pip08: **Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, you never know… **Nobody's going to be killed off… yet…**

**Athena: **Thanks! Yeah, I didn't really like how their meeting went, but there wasn't any other way…

**FlairVerona: **The language was completely unnecessary. Don't worry, you'll find out why Hermione was mad in this chapter.

**CareBearErin: **Well, it doesn't matter if you're good or bad; killing someone would be a very stressful thing to do. And don't worry. We'll find out about Hermione in this chapter. You didn't miss anything!

**amrawo: **I've already read it! I'm glad you loved that last chapter- I had a lot of reviewers who weren't so sure how they felt about Bittersweet.

**iluvdracossoul: **Thank you. There sure were a lot of events. That was a very big chapter.

**I-Lurve-Harry: **As much as we all love the Boy Who Lived, this story isn't his. It's about Hermione and Blaise's Romeo and Juliet relationship, and the hardships they face, through misunderstandings and fights, along with being threatened by who may be your future father-in-law and Lord Voldemort.

**I'm not going to bother to tell you about the names in bold.**

**Ship: **Blaise/Hermione

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Chapter Seventeen: Shocked and Hardly Believable**

**Hermione**

She felt so stupid.

She shouldn't have yelled at him, but if he had just told his mom straight out that it was his decision- not hers- she wouldn't be next on the list to die. Hermione knew what Death Eaters were like, having her few encounters with them over the years, especially last year. They weren't merciful.

But she loved Blaise! She loved him so much, every part of her heart was screaming at her for hurting him like that. But she knew she couldn't be around him. She knew she needed her space right now.

She was so perplexed.

She needed to sleep.

**Harry**

Hermione had left earlier that morning, and hadn't returned. Harry just shrugged, thinking that she had gone to the library. He was looking for Ginny, but found Ron instead.

"Ron? What's with you and Pansy?" he asked, sitting down next to his gangly, red head friend in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron gave him a weak smile. "That's the thing," he began. "I mean, I think I _love _her. I never felt like this with Hermione. But with Pansy I feel so alive, so free. As much as we all think Pansy's really mean and dark, she's really not, just a lost soul on the wrong side."

Harry grinned. "If she's gotten you to think like that, mate, then you should've fallen in love with her _years ago_."

"Yeah," Ron said dreamily. "How are you and my sister?"

Harry smiled inside. He loved thinking about Ginny. This was, however, the first time Ron had really acknowledged their relationship without gritted teeth. Harry was glad Ron had found Pansy- maybe loving her would help Ron realize what Harry felt with Ginny- that feeling that's impossible to describe, that warm feeling that puts a smile on your face.

"We're good." Harry told him, not wanting to get into detail.

Ron didn't seem to notice Harry's short answer. Instead he sunk back into the armchair. "Wanna play chess, mate?" he asked Harry. Harry grinned. "Yeah. _Accio Wizard Chess_," he called, with a flick of his wand, and the chessboard along with its pieces flew into the room from the boys' dormitory.

The two teenage boys happily dug into their favorite game (besides Quidditch) and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to destroy each other's king.

**Ginny**

"Hermione? What the heck are you doing? It's positively pouring out here, and you don't even have a jacket!" she called as she found her best friend sitting on a rock by the lake, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a cotton tee. She was sopping wet. Ginny hated the wet. It was stuffy and humid outside, and it was _cold_.

Hermione stared out at her. Ginny realized she was crying.

"Oh, Herm, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her, sitting down beside her on the rock. It was slippery, and Ginny struggled to keep herself upright.

Hermione wouldn't look at her. Finally, Ginny felt it was appropriate to repeat herself.

"_Hermione_, what is wrong?"

"Voldemort wants me to die." Hermione said it so bluntly and so matter-of-factly Ginny didn't quite understand.

"_What?_" she inquired dizzily.

"Voldemort no longer will tolerate me living here on the Earth." Hermione laughed. _Oh my gosh, she's hysterical!_ Ginny found herself thinking. _She's a lunatic. She's laughing because Voldemort wants her dead._

_Oh my God, Voldemort wants her dead!_

"What? Why?" Ginny asked her with urgency, fear in her almond-colored eyes. "When did you find this out?"

Hermione was smiling and laughing. Ginny hadn't seen her this way in ages. "It was a misunderstanding!" she said when she had stopped laughing for a few moments in order to form the words in some type of recognizable form.

Ginny felt relieved. "Oh, so I misunderstood you? Voldemort doesn't want you to die?"

"No, _silly_," Hermione cried. She was giggling uncontrollably. "Blaise's mother thought I was the one who convinced Blaise not to be a Death Eater, when it was really Blaise. So, I'm going to die. And Blaise is a butt-faced maroon."

Ginny took a deep breath.

"But I thought you loved him! You even bought him that necklace!" Ginny told her. "For his birthday!"

Hermione unearthed a gold chain from her pocket. It had been expensive, yet it was plain, but elegant. "Oh, this thing? I was so stupid. That should be evident!"

And with that last word, Hermione threw the necklace into the lake, beaten down by the rain. As Ginny watched the necklace sink down into the lake and out of view, she realized that Hermione was shocked.

"Hermione, I think we need to go to the Hospital Wing," Ginny told her, laying a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I think we should go now."

Hermione just grinned. "No." she said a moment later, utter defiance in her voice. Her face had taken on a new composure- a look Ginny had never seen before on the brunette's face. It was a definite look, a you-can't-take-me look.

"Hermione, we need to go. You need to see Madame Promfrey!" Ginny urged her. She really wanted to get out of this rain.

"No!" Hermione shouted. Finally Ginny took a deep breath. _Sorry, Hermione. But it's the only way_, she thought sadly.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ginny cried as she waved her wand at Hermione, who was rigid as a board. Ginny bit her lip. She'd have to levitate Hermione to the castle.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," she muttered, so Hermione was soon hanging in midair.

"Off to the castle we go," Ginny thought aloud sadly.

**Madame Promfrey**

"What is this?" she ordered as a red-haired Gryffindor fifth year entered the hospital wing, levitating another girl, whom Poppy recognized immediately as Hermione Granger (she remembered her from her second year, when Hermione had spent quite a bit of time in her care). "Did you hex her? Oh, you used Petrificus Totalus!"

"Yes, I did," Ginny admitted. "But she was in emotional shock. And I need Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore!" Poppy asked wildly as she laid Hermione down on a bed. She used the reverse spell for the Petrificus Totalus, and Hermione lay there, staring up at Ginny and Poppy.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione repeated. "And Ginny! I told you not to bring me here!"

"But I had to! You're going insane!" Ginny argued back. "And I need Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore isn't here right now," said a voice from the doorway. Poppy looked up and saw McGonagall. "Minerva! What is going on?"

"I don't- I won't drink it!" Hermione screamed as Poppy handed her a goblet of potion.

"Something is wrong with her," Poppy said, forcing Hermione to drink the calming drought so she could give her potion for relieving shock. She looked at Ginny. "Ms. Weasley, why do you need the headmaster?"

Minerva looked up at Poppy. Poppy just shrugged.

"Well, I, well," Ginny looked flustered. Poppy gave her an odd look.

"Well, now that we have that sorted out, I'll just pretend I have any idea why you need Professor Dumbledore." Minerva replied, sitting down next to Hermione. Poppy finished force-feeding the seventeen-year-old and shrugged her shoulders again. "Hermione, what happened? We need to know."

**Hermione**

She looked at Madame Promfrey with an odd look on her face. She lowered her eyes as one large tear slipped down her cheek. "You wouldn't believe me." And she knew it was true. Neither McGonagall nor Madame Promfrey would believe her. Ginny was right. She needed to speak to Dumbledore.

"Of course we would!" McGonagall told her. Suddenly her face fell. "No, you're not… Not pregnant! Oh, Hermione! Please tell me you aren't!"

Hermione glared at her. "No," she told her transfiguration teacher and head of house through gritted teeth. "No, I am not pregnant. But I am in danger. A death eater has been ordered to kill me, and maybe even his son. I need to talk to Dumbledore! I need to talk to him now!"

Hermione sat up as McGonagall and Madame Promfrey stared at her through wide eyes and gaping mouths. "No, surely what you are saying… Surely what you are saying is not true!" Promfrey cried.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny spoke for her. "It is. It is true. When will Dumbledore be back?"

McGonagall's face darkened. "He will not be back until day after next."

"Well, where is he then?" Ginny demanded with urgency. Hermione was glad she was here. She may be the smartest witch in her year, but she wasn't a people person. Ginny was.

Promfrey stood up. "He's at the ministry, attempting to persuade the new minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, to figure out what to do with Azkaban. The dementors are out of control and there has been many breakouts."

"Can't he come back? The situation is urgent!" Ginny told her fiercely, eyes blazing.

"I'm afraid not. However, can you tell me who else may be in danger? We can take you both out of your houses and keep you in safer places, where reach from any one who is not permitted will be inaccessible. You can study with a different teacher." McGonagall asked Hermione. Hermione felt her heart drop. Could she?

It was a choice of life with Blaise for a while or death. "His name is Blaise Zabini. He's in Slytherin."

"I figured the Slytherin part, with the father being a Death Eater. All right. Well, Ms. Granger, you will remain here until I can collect Mr. Zabini and Poppy is happy with you. Then you will stay in a special dorm. It's between my office and the headmaster's, and is guarded by several obstacles. You will not leave it at all, except for Saturdays. You may not ever go alone. You will study there and eat there. I am sorry"- McGonagall said, addressing Hermione's despaired look- "But if what you say is true, it must be done. Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, Poppy."

And with that McGonagall left the wing and Hermione to her fate. Ginny gave Hermione a nod before leaving the room. Hermione burst into tears, with only Poppy to soothe her.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Where Loyalty Lies

**Rain **

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who reviewed. This chapter is going to cause a big impact on the story and is a decent length. Please enjoy!

**CAUTION: Proceed with caution. This chapter and the rest of the story will contain HBP spoilers. You have been warned and I will not feel bad if you are mad that this story is containing spoilers.**

**FlairVerona: **It's okay. You'll see how I'm going to incorporate HBP. I'm not going to do anything crazy, just some facts and some spells and things like that.

**mrsbnm-of09: **I try to keep something happening. I'm glad you like it so far. And to your other review: **the spoilers are small and won't ruin anything. You most likely will not even notice them.** I won't answer any of your questions; believe me, it's a lot better to just read the book and find out that way.

**CareBearErin: **Thanks. I thought he was evil since book one. But that's just me. You'll see. Things are going to change in this chapter. I love the locket idea. Who knows? You may be right. Imagine, a horcrux among his own possessions! That's awesome. Hopefully Mundungus hasn't stolen it.

**Steelo: **Thanks. The spoilers are going to be small, but if you've read the book you'll be able to pick them out.

**Athena: **Thanks. This chapter rocks even more!

**maraudin-around: **Yeah, well, this is a fanfic and I can do whatever I want. I actually finished HBP the day it came out. It was that good.

**Nerfi-Tiri: **That's fine. Glad you had fun. Is mine really that good? You're sweet.

**michelle: **It's fine. Like I told others, the spoilers are so small you won't even notice them. Thanks for reviewing.

**amrawo: **Is this soon enough.. No, it isn't. Whatever. Thanks for the review. I know, I hated it to, but it must've had to been done, or she wouldn't have killed him. Thank you.

**Kiss The Night: **Thanks. And welcome to Don't worry. This story is too good to give up on.

**I'm not going to bother to tell you about the names in bold.**

**Ship: **Blaise/Hermione

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Chapter Eighteen: Where Loyalty Lies**

**Jorge**

He leaned back in his armchair, massaging his temples, eyes closed, attempting to relax…

"Master? Letter for you," said a squeaky voice at his side. Jorge looked down into the big brown eyes of Kinsey.

"Oh," Jorge sighed, taking the envelope from Kinsey. "Fetch me a cup of tea."

Kinsey nodded, bowed, and then left the room. Jorge stared at the envelope. It was black, with his address written in white. He opened it quickly, knowing immediately whom it was from.

_You will dispose of the unwilling person if he refuses yet again._

Jorge sighed. Things would never work the way he hoped.

Now he had to kill his heir.

**Blaise**

A knock sounded at the door. Blaise looked up from his journal. Tucking it inside his bedside table, he stood up and walked to the door, opening it with wand in hand.

After all, who knew who was at the door?

"Hello, Mr. Zabini," replied McGonagall from the doorway. Blaise jumped back. He was thankful that he was the only one in his dorm.

"Uh, Professor, nice to see you… What is going on?" Blaise asked wearily. Hermione was mad at him, his father wanted to kill the love of his life, and possibly even him, so he needed to have some peace.

McGonagall sighed. "Ms. Granger appeared this morning at the Hospital Wing. She was in shock. Apparently, your father was ordered to kill her, and maybe even you. So, we have decided the only way to keep you safe is to put you in a special dorm. Ms. Granger will tell you the rest. This will be temporary, however; when Dumbledore arrives back here from the ministry, he will speak with you both and figure out what is necessary. Now, pack up."

Blaise gave her an odd look. He was full of confusion. What the heck was he supposed to do? But her last words were the only thing he really heard, so he obliged.

"Now, we are ready. Follow me, Mr. Zabini. And hurry up!" McGonagall left the room without another word. Blaise heaved his trunk, failed to lift it, so decided to simply levitate it. After using the charm, he realized McGonagall had already left, so he had to run to catch up with her.

She was already out of the Slytherin Dungeons. Blaise caught up with her at the top of the stairs.

"Professor?" he asked, giving her an odd look. McGonagall was standing rigidly, her eyes clouded over. She collapsed, and Blaise realized she'd been stunned. "W-what? Who! Father!"

Jorge Zabini stood in the hallway, wand in hand, black robes flowing haphazardly, his death eater mask in his hand. He stuck it to his face as he faced his son. Blaise's wand discontinued the levitation charm and his trunk landed behind him on its side. It opened and a pair of socks along with a few books tumbled out onto the stairs.

"Blaise, I am asking you to not refuse the Dark Lord!" Jorge whispered behind his mask.

"Never! I will never serve for Voldemort!" Blaise yelled, ripping his wand out.

"_Then you shall die_," Jorge answered him, his voice cracking. Blaise jumped back. He knew he would die.

**Hermione**

The school was deathly quiet. Hermione felt as though something was extremely wrong.

If only she knew.

"Um, Madame Promfrey!" she called from her bed as she sat up. "Madame Promfrey!"

No answer. Hermione sighed. Something was definitely wrong. Madame Promfrey never abandoned her patients unless something awful had happened.

She slip out of her covers and her feet landed on the cold hard floor. She was dressed in a paper dress. There wasn't time to change. She picked up her wand off her bedside table. She'd have to live with her clothes, however…

"_Concealio_," and she felt the dress become a bit tighter and harder to tear. _"Clotholio_," and the paper turned to a rough cloth. Hermione hadn't any time to admire her handiwork.

And without a glance, Hermione walked out of the wing, heading straight to the Grand Hall.

**Ginny**

Her head throbbed as her feet pounded up the stairs. The atmosphere in Hogwarts had changed; like Hermione, Ginny knew something had happened.

She had to find Harry.

She reached the portrait hole. "Ignitio!" she yelled at the Fat Lady, who glared at her before opening up. Ginny walked into the common room, only to find Harry and Ron in the middle of a very heated chess game.

"Harry, something's wrong!" she told him. Harry gave her an odd look before commanding his knight to take Ron's castle.

"What?" he asked her, distracted.

"Hermione's life is in danger!" She yelled at him. At this both Ron and Harry jerked. They stood up, Ron accidentally knocking the board to the floor with his elbow.

"_What_?" Ron asked her. Harry walked up to her. "Yeah. What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain!" Ginny told them. "No time at all! We must go! Now!"

And with that she turned around and stepped out of the portrait hole, Harry and Ron behind her.

"Hermione's in danger?" Harry asked. "Does this have anything to do with Blaise?"

"Did she say anything? How do you know?" Ron inquired at the same time.

Ginny ignored them. Her head was still throbbing and time was running out. She walked straight to the Hospital Wing and looked inside. It was deserted.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he saw Ginny's face turn white.

"Hermione," she said shakily, turning around and heading back to the staircase. "Hermione is gone!"

She headed straight to the Dungeons. McGonagall had to know something. Harry and Ron walked with her, and Harry grabbed her hand. Ginny felt better with that, but not even holding hands could keep her best friend alive.

**Blaise **

"Father, what do you think you are doing?" Blaise yelled, stepping in front of his stunned Transfiguration teacher.

"What am I doing?" Jorge snarled. "I am doing what the Dark Lord ordered me to do. I am _loyal_, Blaise. Unlike you. Now, either die or submit yourself to Him!"

Blaise glared at his father. "What the hell do you mean!"

"You know what I mean, Blaise! Dammit! I have raised you to be brighter than this! The Dark Lord has ordered me to kill you, and I will follow him!"

Blaise stepped back, stepping on McGonagall's hand. "No, Father… No… You don't have to follow him! You don't have to! DON'T KILL ME, FATHER! I AM YOUR SON!"

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a head of brown hair enter the room. "Hermione! No, go back! Get help!"

She stood there, oblivious. Blaise wanted to slap her and kiss her all the same.

"Oh, this is Hermione!" Jorge cackled. He turned his wand to her, and smiled. "Nice to meet your acquaintance, girl! Any last words!"

"No!" yelled another voice, and Blaise watched as Potter, and the two Weasleys entered the hall, standing next to Hermione. Blaise ran over to stand in front of her.

"You will not kill her!" he yelled! "YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE!"

Jorge's grin vanished. "What are you going to do?" he rasped. "You gonna kill me, son? Huh? ANSWER ME!"

Ginny Weasley ran forward to McGonagall. Jorge watched her. "Don't touch her, you blood traitor! _Stupefy!_" a jet of red light hit Weasley square in the back. Potter ran forward and tried to go over to her, but Jorge glared at him. "Ah, Potter… Wouldn't the Dark Lord be proud if I stunned you too…" Harry stepped next to Blaise, and Ron on the other side of him. Hermione stood between Blaise and Harry.

Blaise leaped forward the same time Jorge yelled, "_Crucio_!"

Blaise felt pain he had never felt his entire life. He felt as though his entire body was being ripped into shreds… _Just let me die… Kill me now…_

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry yelled, flicking his wand arbitrarily. Blood squirted everywhere and Jorge fell to a lump on the ground, soaking in his own blood.

The moment Harry had uttered the incantation Blaise was back to his feet. "I will never fall the Dark Lord, Father! You can not make me!"

Jorge looked up at him wearily. He was dying from loss of blood… "I hate you, son… You have disappointed me… YOU WILL DIE! I will kill you! Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light erupted from his father's wand. Blaise fell to a heap on the floor as his father took his last raggedy breath…

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Recalling & Hope

**Rain**

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who reviewed. Wow, you guys are awesome! All these reviews… It makes me wonder when I should end this story! This chapter is more somber… Enjoy…

**lilpuppy3: **You betcha.

**blondestbrunette: **Interesting penname… I like it! Is this soon enough, by the way?

**FlairVerona: **Always remember… _Things happen for a reason._

**Steelo: **Thanks. But do you really think I'd tell you? )

**CareBearErin: **I bet you ten bucks you will enjoy this chapter.

**Athena: **How else do you think I'm going to get my readers to come back? ). I feel your pain, though.

**amrawo: **Thanks. I really loved that chapter too. It was one of my favorites.

**CAUTION: Proceed with caution. This chapter and the rest of the story will contain HBP spoilers. You have been warned and I will not feel bad if you are mad that this story is containing spoilers.**

**I'm not going to bother to tell you about the names in bold.**

**Ship: **Blaise/Hermione

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Chapter Nineteen: Recalling & Hope**

**Hermione**

Her eyes landed on his crumpled form. "No!" she cried, running forward and throwing her arms around him. "No, Blaise! You can't be dead! No, you can't!"

A large tear rolled down her cheek. Harry and Ron stood there, motionless, until Harry ran over to Ginny and McGonagall.

"_Ennervate! _Ginny, oh, Ginny!" she heard him say.

"Harry, McGonagall!"

"Oh, yes. _Ennervate_… _Ennervate!"_ he yelled. "Ginny, she's not waking up!"

Hermione heard a thud and a moment of silence. "There's no pulse," Ginny's voice said a moment later. "McGonagall is dead."

Hermione just cried even harder. "NO! No…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white dart up the stairs. But Hermione paid no attention. She gripped Blaise even harder around the side, wishing it wasn't true…

In her mind's eye, she saw their first kiss… When he told her everything, about all his thoughts and feelings. She remembered their first date… When he gave her that scarf…

"_Oh, here, Hermione, I, er, got you something," Blaise told her, blushing, and handed her a white box. Hermione smiled. The box was narrow and rectangular, and was tied with a gold thread. Hermione untied the ribbon and took off the cover. She gasped when she saw the inside._

_It was a chocolate rose…_ How romantic _she found herself thinking. But wrapped around the rose…_

"_Oh, Blaise, you didn't! You got me the scarf!" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, their noses rubbing together. When they broke apart they just sat there in each other's arms, silent._

_  
"Hermione, I- I, well, I love you," Blaise told her, his arms wrapped around her. Hermione's eyes were tearing up. She was wrapped in his embrace- wrapped in his love._

"_I love you too," she answered him, kissing him softly. It was amazing. For the first time in her life, Hermione Jane Granger felt complete._

_Their coffee arrived but they only drank a few sips._

Hermione rocked back in forth, eyes drowning in tears, mouth gasping for air.

"Oh, Blaise! I loved you! Don't die! Don't be dead! Please…" Hermione whispered through her moans… _"Please…"_

**Voldemort**

He glared at the scrubby, mouse-like man that was kneeling before him, kissing his cloak. Voldemort had never liked this feeling. Why did Pettigrew feel it was necessary to kiss him like that? It was disgusting.

"Get off me, you maggot infested fool!" Voldemort ordered him. Pettigrew leaped back. "Now tell me your message. And make it fast. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

Pettigrew shrank back and hesitated. Voldemort sighed.

"TELL ME THE MESSAGE!" he shouted.

Pettigrew nodded. "Today, sir, Jorge and Blaise Zabini were killed on Hogwarts Premises."

"WHAT!" Voldemort yelled, standing up. "What the hell are you saying!"

Pettigrew took a deep breath. "Apparently, Jorge arrived at Hogwarts this afternoon. He ran into Minerva McGonagall, the assistant Head, and stunned her, which, in the end, resulted in her death. He ran into his son, er, well, his son ran into him, more-like. They argued. Blaise Zabini refused, _again_, to be a Death Eater. They were joined by Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, and Ron Weasley. The Weasley girl ran over to McGonagall, and Jorge Zabini stunned her, too. Potter ran forward, but Jorge threatened him. Jorge used _Crucio_ against his son. Potter used a curse that I've never heard of before… The incantation was _Sectumsempra_."

"Ah," Voldemort smiled. "Look's like the Boy-Who-Lived has been learning the Dark Arts…"

"Jorge was dying from loss of blood, but before he died, he used _Avada Kedavra _against Blaise, who died."

"This is an outrage! Hermione Granger is still alive!" Voldemort groaned. Things were not working out the way he wished… Still, though, he had another question. "Where did you get all this information?"

"Draco, Master," Pettigrew informed him. "Draco Malfoy."

"Interesting. He is Lucius's son, now, isn't he?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good. I will see him and his father tonight."

**Ginny**

McGonagall was dead… Blaise was dead… Some Death Eater named Jorge was dead…

His body was twisted, and blood still seeped from the cuts in his chest and face. He lay in a puddle of red… It was the eeriest and most horrific thing Ginny had ever seen…

But McGonagall… When would Dumbledore come? Who was to say that Jorge Zabini would be the last Death Eater to enter Hogwarts?

**Harry**

His breathing was shallow, and his hands were clean, but all Harry Potter saw was red. Red everywhere. He was a killer. _He had killed someone_.

He stood up and stepped backwards, tripping over an upturned trunk. He scrambled up onto his feet, breathing even harder… He was a _murderer_. So what if Jorge Zabini was a Death Eater? So what if he was here to kill his best friend her boyfriend, his only son? Jorge had been human, and Harry had ended his life…

_He had to get out of here_.

He turned around and ran up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time, not even acknowledging the fact that he had twisted his ankle badly when he had tripped. He ran to the first place that flew into his mind, the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Promfrey! Madame Promfrey! Three people are dead! Madame!" he yelled into her office. He ran into the wing and opened the door to her office and found her, slumped over her desk, stunned.

"What? Who, how… Oh, whatever! _Ennervate_!" Madame Promfrey opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?" she asked dizzily.

"Not now!" Harry yelled, grabbing her hand and standing her up. "Three are dead! _Three!"_

Madame Promfrey's eyes lit up and she immediately went into action. "Where are they, Potter?"

"Follow me," and Harry led her downstairs to the entryway. Ron was standing in the corner, unsure of himself, his face white. Ginny was soothing Hermione, but Hermione didn't even notice; she was holding Blaise Zabini in her arms, rocking back and forth, crying…

"Oh, dear," Madame Promfrey said as her eyes landed on McGonagall. "Send an owl to Dumbledore at once! Tell him he needs to return to Hogwarts immediately!"

"No need for that, Poppy." said a voice. Harry looked up and there, standing in the doorway, was Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh, Albus," Madame Promfrey said regrettably, but Dumbledore's eyes had already landed on the three bodies. Madame Promfrey was tending to McGonagall first.

Dumbledore's voice shook as he gave his directions. "Mr. Weasley, find Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Angelina Johnson, the Head Girl. Tell them that I said to keep their students inside the houses until further notice. The House Elves will bring up their meals." Ron nodded and ran off. Harry watched reluctantly. "Ms. Weasley, send an owl to your mother. Tell her that she and the rest need to get here immediately." Ginny nodded, and ran off in the direction of the owlery. "And Ms. Granger, send an owl to Rufus Scrimgeour. Tell him that he needs to come here immediately and nothing else." Still sobbing, Hermione got up from where she had been crouching, being careful to not let Blaise hit the floor. She walked after Ginny, still crying.

Suddenly Madame Promfrey gave out a scream. "Albus!" she cried. "Blaise Zabini is _alive_."

"What?" Harry asked, running over.

"Apparently, the _Avada Kedavra _his father had used wasn't as powerful as he had mustered… He hasn't been trained to use an Unforgivable this way. Blaise isn't conscious, but I believe he will get better if we dispatch him to St. Mungo's immediately."

Dumbledore smiled weakly. "And Minerva?" he asked hopefully.

Madame Promfrey's face shadowed as her eyes landed on the body next to her. "No luck," she whispered. "She simply couldn't handle a stunner at her age."

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Well," he said finally. "I will have Hagrid escort Blaise to St. Mungo's. Poppy, you know what needs to be done."

The nurse nodded solemnly. "I am sorry, Albus… For the death of your wife…"

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Love's Labors Loss

**Rain**

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who reviewed. **_Also, if you can tell me what other piece I've written & posted here that Healer Thumpkin was in, your first name will be included in the sequel! If you guess, please leave your first name in your review along with your guess! _**I'd just like to thank all of you for your support during this fic. I hope you enjoy this last and final chapter, and the sequel as well. You guys rock!

This is a shorter chapter, but there really wasn't much I needed to write. I just wanted to say that I never ever expected to get this many reviews. You guys rock, and for that, I'm going to write you a sequel. Thank you for everything, you guys!**  
**

**SEQUEL: **What? _Sequel_? Yes. This is the last and final chapter of Rain… dun dun dun. The Sequel, which is currently untitled, will be posted during August or as late as mid September. Please keep an eye out for it!

**CAUTION: Proceed with caution. This chapter and the rest of the story will contain HBP spoilers. You have been warned and I will not feel bad if you are mad that this story is containing spoilers. Note, the spoilers will not ruin you! Not the entire fanfic is spoiler-fied. McGonagall does not die in the book!**

**Steelo: **Yeah, well, this is neither a happy ending nor a sad one. But I guess you just have to take it as you get it.

**mrsbnm-of09: **Please forgive me. This is the last chapter. But there will be a sequel, mark my words! Anyway, I am so glad that you like this story so much. Did it really make you cry?

**FlairVerona/Slytherin Queen: **Of course, your majesty. ) Is this soon enough?

**amrawo: **YOU ARE AWESOME

**CareBearErin: **Thank you. My thoughts on Snape? He's evil. Hee hee. But he isn't really going to be in this story at all, so no worries, right?

**defyingXXXgravity: **Thank you. It was a twist, huh? Well, is this soon enough?

**Athena: **I figured you would like the flashback. I put that in there just for you! Don't worry; they'll get buckets full of alone time in the sequel.

**Larinyx lynn-zabini's lover:** Well, I'm glad you reviewed. Sorry, though. No more kisses in this story! (I feel your pain though. In the sequel, they will kiss a lot more, believe me…) 

**blondestbrunette: **Sometimes you just have to have things be a tiny little bit sad.

**maraudin-around: **Sounds like someone's happy…

**Mercedes: **Now you can say you've gotten your wish.

**I'm not going to bother to tell you about the names in bold.**

**Ship: **Blaise/Hermione

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Chapter Twenty: Love's Labors Loss**

**Hermione**

It had been two weeks since the attack, and Hermione was visiting Blaise at St. Mungo's. The curse had affected him, he had been near death, but he was alive, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Blaise," Hermione smiled, running over to his side and giving him a quick kiss. "Oh, Blaise…"

"I'm getting out today," Blaise told her proudly, grinning. "Healer Thumpkin said it was alright."

"Awesome." Hermione told him. "I am very glad."

And she was. The last two weeks at Hogwarts had been awful. With the return of Dumbledore and the death of the Transfiguration teacher and assistant Headmistress, along with Jorge Zabini's death, the school had been in terror. Luckily, it had quieted down. Hermione hated being locked up in that dorm by herself. But now that Blaise was coming back, things would finally begin to lighten up.

"Do you want to help me pack?" Blaise asked her, snapping her back to the present. Hermione nodded. Blaise rose off his bed and stood up. He was still weak from the curse, and Thumpkin said he might never be the same energetic Quidditch-playing teenager again. But Hermione didn't care. As long as he was the same Blaise Zabini she fell in love with she would never care.

And she had no idea how much that meant to Blaise.

**Draco**

He looked up from his bed. It had been exactly two weeks since Blaise had left and his father had been killed. Exactly two weeks since the day Draco met Lord Voldemort face-to-face to receive his Dark Mark.

Lord Voldemort had given him two orders; orders that Draco knew he could perform easily and with flair.

_Give this ring to Blaise Zabini._

The ring was interesting, silver, with an emerald incrusted in the middle. It was old and chipped in places, but just holding it in his hand made him feel powerful; he was a Death Eater, and he was fulfilling Lord Voldemort's, the greatest wizard to ever walk the Earth, orders. He had been warned not to wear the ring at all.

The second was simple.

_Play dumb with Hermione Granger… And then kill her when she least expects it._

Draco smiled at this one. So Granger was a mudblood, but she wasn't ugly. If she was in Slytherin, he might have dated her- if she didn't turn out to be such a know it all.

But she had no idea about her and Blaise's fate.

**Ginny**

Allowing herself to accept everything that had happened was hard; but realizing the harm it did to Harry was even harder. He had murdered someone, and it had taken a toll on him. He had stopped talking, and he had stopped smiling… He hadn't even kissed her in the last two weeks. Something had to be done.

And for the first time, Ginny realized she wasn't the one to do it.

Harry had to solve this problem. And he had to solve it alone.

**All**

Minerva McGonagall's funeral took place the day after Blaise returned from St. Mungo's.

The attendance was wild- the entire Hogwarts population and many from Hogsmeade and London. Dumbledore spread her ashes into the wind, the way McGonagall had always wanted, to be free.

It rained the entire time. Hermione and Blaise sat next to each other, holding hands, somber and solemn, respectful as was expected. Thankful that they were alive and together.

Ginny and Harry sat next to them, stiff and quiet. Harry could barely think. Ginny looked uncomfortable.

Pansy sat next to Blaise, but next to her was Ron. They had been holding hands through the entire ceremony like Blaise and Hermione.

Draco Malfoy was not present.

The death of a teacher never affected him.

Like he cared, anyway.

And throughout the entire funeral, it rained.

_**Fin**_

**_

* * *

_****forbiddenlight**


End file.
